Not Angry
by Dede42
Summary: This is just an update, not a story.
1. Chapter 1

I am not angry, but I am serious that I need to cut back on how often I post in order to allow myself to heal. That is all.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry if it sounds like I'm angry with you, Roleplayer48, but I'm not, and I am serious about needing to cut back on my updates. Please understand that this has nothing to do with you at all, and I will post the next story on Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for understanding, Roleplayer48, and I know that the rest of this week will be tough until Tuesday because of my decision. So, here's a few of your favorite songs to cheer you up until then. ;)

* * *

Heffalumps and Woozles

"Heffalumps and Woozles, Heffalumps and Woozles steal honey, beware, beware, beware!

They're black, they're brown, they're up, they're down.

They're in, they're out, they're all about.

They're far, they're near, they're gone, they're here.

They're quick and slick, they're insincere.

Beware, beware.

Be a very wary bear.

"A Heffalump or Woozle

A very confusit.

A Heffalump or Woozle's very sly.

Sly, sly, sly.

They come in ones and twosies.

But if they so choozies.

Before your eyes you'll see them multiply.

Ply, ply, ply.

They're extraordinary.

So better be wary.

Because they come in every shape and size.

Size, size, size.

If honey's what you covet.

You'll find that they live it.

Because they'll guzzle up the thing you prize.

"They're green, they're blue, they're pink, they're white.

They're round, they're square, they're a terrible sight.

They tied themselves in horrible knots.

They come in stripes or polka dots.

Beware, beware.

Be a very wary bear.

"They're extraordinary.

So better be wary.

Because they come in every shape and size.

Size, size, size.

If honey's what you covet.

You'll find that they love it.

Because they'll guzzle up the things you prize.

"They're black, they're brown, they're up, they're down.

They're in, they're out, they're all about.

They're far, they're near, they're gone, they're here.

They're quick and slick, they're insincere

Beware, beware.

Beware, beware.

Beware!"

* * *

Hakuna Matata

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!"

"Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!"

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days!"

"It's our problem-free philosophy! Hakuna Matata!

"Yeah!"

 _(Instrumental bridge)_

"Hakuna! Matata!"

"Hakuna! Matata!

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days!

"It's our problem-free philosophy! Hapuna Matata!

"Timon and Pumbaa!"


	4. Chapter 4

I understand why you're feeling like this, Roleplayer48, and this wasn't an easy choice on my part to make. Yes, I did get stressed out with the _Luna Eclipsed_ rewrite, but there are other things going in my life that are factors as well. A lightning strike caused the two fires that are _very_ far from my home, and depending on the wind, depends on how far the smoke spreads through the valley.

I enjoy writing and it's a good way for my to let my imagination loose, but the constant updating everyday was causing a strain, and it felt like I was doing more updating then actual writing. This has made it hard for me to work on MLP Season 3, plus I also work two jobs, and there's my responsibilities as both a big sister and as a aunt. Sometimes, I need to be able to focus on real life.

So, I will understand if you decide to break off all contact, Roleplayer48, and I won't hold it against you, either. I value our friendship, and I see you as my online brother as I don't have brothers. Just hold in there, and I hope that we can mend the problems between us.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for understanding and I look forward to any deleted scenes that you will come up with, for I enjoy reading them and posting them. ;)

Now for another fun song!

* * *

"Look out! Look out!

Pink elephants on parade.

Here they come!

Hippety hoppety.

"They're here, and there.

Pink elephants ev'rywhere!

"Look out! Look out!

They're walking around the bed.

On their head!

Clippety cloppety.

"Arrayed in braid.

Pink elephants on parade!

"What'll I do? What'll I do?

What an unusual view!

"I could stand the sight of worms

And look at microscopic germs

But technicolor pachyderms

Is really too much for me!

"I am not the type to faint

When things are odd or things

are quaint

But seeing things you know that ain't

Can certainly give you an awful fright!

What a sight!

"Chase 'em away!

Chase 'em away!

I'm afraid need your aid

Pink elephants on parade!

"Hey hey hey

"Pink elephants!

Pink elephants!

Pink elephants…"


	6. Chapter 6

I'll do what I can, Roleplayer48, so just bear with me and here's a song to cheer you up!

* * *

"I Wanna Scare Myself"

"Ooh, I love surprises and wearing disguises

A horribly hideous costume will do

Better be wary be spooky and scary

I'll bounce from the shadows and boo!

"I wanna scare myself

And everyone else

The thrilly, and chilly old willies rise

Cover your eyes little buddy, beware

I'm twitchin' and itchin' to scare myself

"Unspeakable sneakables, awful unlookables

Galloping ghostles and goblins galore

What it they find you, well look out behind you

A terrible Tigger-type roar

(That would be me)

"Now Tiggers I figure make scares even bigger

They dress up and scream "Who am I, can you guess?"

And tricks always happen when ghosts are a-flappin'

And tricks are what Tiggers like best

"I wanna scare myself

And everyone else

The thrilly, and chilly old willies rise

Cover your eyes little buddy, beware

I'm twitchin' and itchin' to scare myself

"And who better?

Oh by the way!"


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, things can be grim here in the States, but, there's still a lot of good stuff, too. As for the violence, well, it's actually starting to drop this past year, not that you would ever see it on the news these days. Too much fake news.

Anyhoo, time for another fun song, Roleplayer48!

* * *

Higitus Figitus!

"Higitus figitus zumbakazing

I want your attention, everything

We're packing to leave; Come on, let's go

No, no, not you; books are always first, you know.

Hockety pockety wockety wack

Abra cabra dabra nack

Shrink in size very small

We've got to save enough room for all

Higitus figitus migitus mum

Prestidigitonium

Alica fez balaca zez

Malaca mez meripides

Hockety pockety wockety - what!

Merlin: (scolds the sugar bowl) See here, sugar bowl! You're getting rough! That poor old tea set is cracked enough. Alright let's start again. Ah...Oh, where was I boy?

Wart: Um, hockety pockety?"

Merlin: Oh yes, yes that's right…

"Hockety pockety wockety wack

Odds and ends and bric a brac

"Be with ya' in just a minute, son

Packing's almost done!

Archimedes: (yelps when his house starts to float toward the bag, shrinking with him still instead, and he quickly pulls himself out) You…you…bungling blockhead!

Merlin: (tries to keep the items in line) Easy there, no, no, go ahead.

"Dum doodly doodly doodly dum

This is the best part, now!

Higitus Figitus migitus mum

Prestidigitonium

Higitus Figitus migitus mum

Prestidigitonium!"

* * *

A/N: See you on Tuesday! R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

I've been drawing a blank for deleted scenes, too. I kinda been busy with watching _Doctor Who_ , especially the start of the new season, and I haven't done much writing on any of my fan fiction projects of late. Anyway, I hope to come up with something, and if not, then I'm sure us both will be able to come up with something eventually.

* * *

 _I Wan'na Be Like You_

"Now I'm the king of the swingers, hooo-

The jungle VIP

I've reached the top and had to stop

And that's what botherin' me

I wanna be a man, mancub

And stroll right into town

And be just like the other men

I'm tired of monkeyin' around!

"Oh, ooh-bee-doo, (Oop-dee-wee)

I wanna be like you-hu-hu (Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow)

I wanna walk like you (Cheep)

Talk like you (Cheep)

To-o-oo! (Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo)

You'll see it's tru-u-ue (Shoo-be-dee-doo)

An ape like me-e-e (Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee)

Can learn to be

Hu-u-uman

To-o-oo!

"Now don't try to kid me, mancub

I made a deal with you

What I desire is man's red fire

To make my dream come true!

Now give me the secret, mancub

Come on, clue me what to do

Give me the power of man's red flower

So I can be like you!

Baloo: HEY!

"De-zop-ba-ronie

Hap-da-dee-ba-lat

Da-dat-dat-non

Hey, a-baby-dot-doo

Zaba-doo-doo-day-doo-bop

Doo-boo-doo-day, ze-bonz

Za-bop-bop-bobby

King Louie: Za-bah-doo-dee!

Baloo: Well, a-ree-bah-naza

King Louie: He-beh-do-beh-doy

Baloo: Well, a-lah-bah-zini

King Louie: Wadahlabat-boodalabat

Baloo: Seebahlalat-dodie

King Louie: Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh

Baloo: Well, a-ha ha ha ha

King Louie: Rrrrahr-rrrahr!

Baloo: Gettin' mad, baby!

Monkey: Hall-owallo-a-la la

Baloo: Mahata alottado

Monkey: Hodolata-deetle-do

Baloo: Do-zootle-dot-dot-dot-dot-dot

King Louie: Gingle do doot do do do doot

Baloo: Zeep-i-doo-da hab a daah

Louie and Baloo: You hoo hoo! (Oop-dee-wee)

I wanna be like you-u-u! (Hop-dee-doo-bee-do-bow)

I wanna walk like you! (Cheep)

Talk like you (Cheep)

To-o-oo! (Wee-bee-dee-bee-dee-boo)

You'll see it's tru-u-ue! (Shoo-be-dee-doo)

Someone like me-e-e (Scooby-doo-bee-doo-bee)

Flunkey: Can learn to be

Like someone

Like me

Louie and Baloo: (Take me home, daddy!)

Can learn to be

Like someone

Like you

(One more time!)

Baloo: Yeah!

Can learn to be

Like someone

Like me-e!

Cee-de-do-bop-bop

Bada-doodle

Dot-andot-andot-andot-andot...

Man…"

* * *

A/N: This should hold you until Tuesday. R&R everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for that review, Roleplayer48, and yeah, that somehow slipped into the story when I was distracted by my nephews. Sorry about that "crush" line. Anyhow, I look forward to see what you come up, and here's a fun song to tide you over until Tuesday. Now if the weather would just behave so that I can decorate for Halloween…sigh.

* * *

Oo-De-Lally

"Robin Hood and Little John

Were walking through the forest

Laughing back and forth

At what the other one has to say

"Reminiscing this and that

And having such a good time

Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally

Golly, what a day

"Never ever thinking there was danger in the water

They were drinking, they just guzzled it down

Never dreaming that a scheming Sheriff and his posse

Was a-watching them and gathering around

"Robin Hood and Little John

Were running through the forest

Jumping fences, dodging trees

And trying to get away

"Contemplating nothing

But escape and finally making it

Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally

Golly, what a day!"

* * *

A/N: Have a good day! R&R everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

No harm done, and sorry for not responding sooner, I was at work earlier, and this is the first time I've been online since getting home two hours ago. We're all good. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Sunrise Blossom here on the behalf of Dede42, who is doing some chores around the house since she can't do any Halloween decorations due to the fact that it's raining here in Utah, and Applejack is helping her with the chores. Anyhow, I checked and yes, Princess Celestia _did_ write the script, and I do wish that there was less racism in it, too.

And them looking for a new home _does_ make Dede42 and myself think of Timon and Pumbaa looking for a new home, too. Until you pointed it out, it never occurred to us. Funny how that happens sometimes, isn't it? Anyway, see you on Tuesday!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, Roleplayer48, I just saw your review a few minutes ago because I just barely got home from work at the movie theater, so I haven't seen the special you were talking about, and I'm sorry that you're not feeling too great. So, here's a song to perk you up!

* * *

Heffalumps and Woozles

"Heffalumps and Woozles, Heffalumps and Woozles steal honey, beware, beware!"

"They're black, they're brown, they're up, they're down

They're in, they're out, they're all about

They're far, they're near, they're gone, they're here

They're quick and slick, they're insincere

Beware, beware

Be a very wary bear

"A Heffalump or Woozle

Is very confusil

A Heffalump or Woozle's very sly

Sly, sly, sly

They come in ones and twosles

But if they so choozles

Before your eyes you'll see them multiply

Ply, ply, ply

They're extraordinary

So better be wary

Because they come in every shape and size

Size, size, size

If honey's what you covet

You'll find that they love it

Because they'll guzzle up the thing you prize

"They're green, they're blue, they're pink, they're white

They're round, they're square, they're a terrible sight

They tie themselves in horrible knots

They come in stripes or polka dots

Beware, beware

Be a very wary bear.

"They're extraordinary

So better be wary

Because they come in every shape and size

Size, size, size

If honey's what you covet

You'll find that they love it

Because they'll guzzle up the things you prize.

"They're black, they're brown, they're up, they're down

They're in, they're out, they're all about

They're far, they're near, they're gone, they're here

They're quick and slick, they're insincere

Beware, beware

Beware, beware

Beware!"

* * *

A/N: I hope this will make you feel better. See you on Tuesday! R&R everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

I admit that my costume is _Supernatural_ related, but don't worry, I never act other then like my fun-loving self on Halloween. This is primary because I love to make kids happy with fun and spooky decorations, plus fun Halloween music, and nothing overly scary. Basically, I avoid the whole scary stuff like chainsaws, and I get a lot of repeat visitors from kids that see me as their big sister.

* * *

It's Our House Now!

Jafar: It's midnight. I've got a trick for Mickey Mouse. Sorry Minnie, but we don't want to be dull villains on Halloween.

Mickey Mouse: Okay, everyone. Now it's time for a change of pace.

Cruella De Vil: Lights out!

Mickey Mouse: [speaking while his head turns left and right] Huh? what the…

Jafar: Right you are, Mickey. It's Halloween, you know, and with just the right touch. This could be quite the place

Cruella De Vil: Full of wholesome, happy faces

Ursula: Hanging out

Captain Hook: Killing time

Hades: Where everyone's a friend of mine

Cruella De Vil: Inside this evil joint

Captain Hook: Every guest gets to the point

Jafar, Captain Hook, Cruella, and Hades: This day will live in infamy

Ursula: The House of Mouse is history

Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook, Cruella, and Hades: It's our house now

All villains: It's our house now

Hitchhiking Ghosts, Anastasia, and Drizellsa Tremaine: It's the fact you can't ignore

Pete, Hook's Pirates, and Maleficent's Goons: Shut the windows

Hitchhiking Ghosts: Lock the doors

All villains: It's our House now

Pirates: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs

The Fates: Join the rebel-rousing crowd

All villains: It's our house now

Si and Am: All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly

Maleficent: Every evil queen gets due respect

Chernabog: Love your work.

Kaa: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me

Queen of Hearts: You've had your fun

Card Soldiers: You've made your play

Jafar, Captain Hook, The Queen of Hearts, The Card Soldiers, and Kaa: But every rodent has his day

All villains: It's our house now

Pain and Panic: Down and dirty

All villains: It's our house now

Pirates: Me hearty

Hades: What a place for breakin' bread

The Fates: Hate your neighbors

Queen of Hearts: Off with their heads!

All villains: It's our house now

The Big Bad Wolf: What a party

All villains: Join the fun with no regrets

Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed

Cruella De Vil: Get those puppies!

Captain Hook: Game over, Mickey!

Ursula: Hit the road, Minnie!

Jafar: Take a hike, chickies!

All vilains: It's our house now

Don't bother comin' back

It's our house now!

* * *

A/N: Happy Halloween and I will see you all tomorrow! R&R everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

So, the Mane Seven were _almost_ overwhelmed by the Flower of Eternal Rest when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were able to rescue them. Sorry, about the mixup on that, and it can be hard to have humor when you're facing off against a Flower that can put an entire nation into an eternal sleep. Anyway, here's a song to tied you over until Tuesday.

* * *

Whoop-De-Dooper Bounce!

Tigger: You can't bounce the bounce. If you can't even pronounce the bounce! Ahem, repeat after Tigger.

"The...Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper

Alley-Ooper Bounce

The Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper

Alley-Ooper Bounce

It's got the zip that make you flip

And that's what really counts

In the Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper

Alley-Ooper Bounce

Tigger: Now, half this bounce is ninty percent mental. If ya calculate the specific. Tiggerjectory of year. Stripecelleration Diviferous by the Square Boot of yer. Rebounce, yer Vertical. Situituation Indicator and yer Striperconic Springertia should Rica-tic-chet yer Hydraulific Fu-silly-age into an Accelerometric De-orbit! Any questions?

Roo: When do I get to learn the Whooping Looper Whooper... I mean the Looper Dooper Whooper...

Tigger: The Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce. The Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper Alley-Ooper Bonnce. The more you try, the more you fly. And that's what really counts. In the Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper Alley-Ooper Bounce!

"Now you swing your legs up high

And you twist yer tail in tight!

Wind up all yer springs and

And with your eyes fixated straight ahead

You let it all loose"

Roo: Umm, is this right?

Tigger: It's best when done by tigers. 'Cause our tiggerific figures. Are filled with vims and vigorous. And that's the thing that triggers

"The Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper

Alley-Ooper Bounce

The Whoop-de-Dooper Loop-de-Looper

Alley-Loper Bounce!"

Roo: The more you try, the more you fly. And that's what really counts.

Tigger: Right, it activates and elevates. Accelerates and more. You're bouncing off the ceiling like you never did before. The Whoop-de-Dooper!

Roo: Whoop-de-Dooper!

Tigger: Loop-de-Looper!

Roo: Loop-de-Looper!

Both: Alley-Ooper...Bounce!

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! R&R everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, Roleplayer48, so for the whole Season 2 deleted scenes, especially those involving Sweetie Belle and Rarity concerning the Sisterhooves Social, I've been drawing a bit of a blank, and I haven't been able to come up with anything, even with your suggestions. Sorry for not letting you know sooner, but that's the problem with real life, it'll interfere when you _least_ expect it.

So, if you can come up with anything, that'll be great, and if not, that's fine, too. Now for a song to entertain you until Tuesday.

* * *

Rockin' at the House of Mouse

"Who's that knockin' at the House of Mouse?

We're all knockin' at the House of Mouse

So come on in, we're gonna shake the house

We're all rockin' at the House of Mouse

We're havin' a ball, and we're rockin' the hall

So come one and all to the House of Mouse!

"The party's just started, so come on in

The good times are all just about to begin

Step inside we're gonna have some fun

There's plenty of room here for everyone

"The gang's all here and we're hangin' out

All this fun makes you jump and shout!

Hey little girl, I wanna dance with you

We'll find so many things to do

So come on in, we're gonna shake the house

We're havin' a ball at the House of Mouse!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy the song, online brother. See you Tuesday! Bye! R&R everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

Nothing to fear, it's been fixed! Sorry about that, guys, but I was having issues with the website yesterday, and it took a while for me to access my account. Anyhoo, it's been fixed on both ends, and so has the chapters.

* * *

A Parrot's Life For Me

Iago: Alright you bird brains hit it!

"Yo ho, yo ho a parrot's life for me

We chirp and we sing

Repeat everything

We talk and squawk and squeal

We gossip and chat

And we chew the fat

And have crackers at every meal!

Iago says so, a parrot's life for me!

"Take it from a bird

Don't repeat what you heard

Not every rumor is true!

Our feathers flap

We yap, yap yap

'Til our beaks are turning blue!

This blabbermouth, is flying south

A parrot's life for me!"

* * *

A/N: And I will see you all tomorrow! R&R everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

No offense whatsoever, Roleplayer48, and you can reassure that Timon and Pumbaa will eventually show up again in this season.

* * *

The Wonderful Thing About Triggers

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers

Is Tiggers are wonderful things!

Their tops are made out of rubber

Their bottoms are made out of springs!

They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy

Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!

But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is

I'm the only one

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers

Is Tiggers are marvelous chaps!

They're loaded with vim and with vigor

They love to leap in your laps!

They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy

Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!

But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is

I'm the only one

"Tiggers are cuddly fellas

Tiggers are awfully sweet

Ev'ryone el-us is jealous

That's why I repeat...and repeat

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers

Is Tiggers are wonderful things!

Their tops are made out of rubber

Their bottoms are made out of springs!

They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy

Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!

But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is

I'm the only one

"Tiggers are cuddly fellas

Tiggers are awfully sweet

Ev'ryone el-us is jealous

That's why I repeat...and repeat

"Oh, the wonderful thing about Tiggers

Is Tiggers are wonderful things!

Their tops are made out of rubber

Their bottoms are made out of springs!

They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy

Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!

But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is

I'm the only one

I-I-I'm...the only one! Rrrrow!

* * *

A/N: I will see you again on Thursday! R&R everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

Don't worry, online brother, if those types of reviews start popping up and they're the type that I can moderate, then they'll be deleted. As for the ones I can't delete, well, I will just politely thank them for their time and say goodbye. Sometimes the best way to deal with possible online bullies is to just be overly polite.

* * *

The Unbirthday Song

March Hare: A very merry unbirthday to me!

Mad Hatter: To who?

March Hare: To me!

Mad Hatter: Oh you!

March Hare: A very merry unbirthday to you!

Mad Hatter: Who me?

March Hare: Yes, you!

Mad Hatter: Oh, me!

March Hare: Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea!

Together: A very merry unbirthday to you!

Mad Hatter: Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday

March Hare: Imagine, just one birthday every year

Mad Hatter: Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!

March Hare: Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer

Alice: Then today is my unbirthday too!

March Hare: It is?

Mad Hatter: What a small world this is.

March Hare: In that case…A very merry unbirthday,

Alice: To me?

Mad Hatter: To you!

March Hare: A very merry unbirthday

Alice: For me?

March Hare: For you!

Mad Hatter: Now blow the candle out my dear. And make your wish come true

Both: A very merry unbirthday to you!

* * *

A/N: Hope this will tide you over until Tuesday. Bye! R&R everyone!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, Roleplayer48, with it being nighttime here right now and I'm not sure of how to change those scenes in _Hearth's Warming Eve_ , I've sent Applejack home to get some rest. So, let's back burner that discussion for the time being, ok? And right now, we're racking leaves since they're falling from the trees instead of mowing lawns.

* * *

Colonel Hathi's March

All: Hup two three four

Keep it up, two three four

Hup two three four

Keep it up, two three four

Hathi: Company, sound off!

All: Oh, the aim of our patrol

Slob Elephant: Is a question rather droll

All: For to march and drill

Over field and hill

[all trumpet]

Hathi: Is a military goal

All: Is a military goal

Hup two three four

Dress it up, two three four

By the ranks or single file

Over ev'ry jungle mile

Oh, we stamp and crush

Through the underbrush

Hathi, Jr. (trumpets) In a military style

All: In a military style

Hathi: Hup two three four

Keep it up, two three four

* * *

A/N: And hopefully this will hold you until Tuesday. R&R everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey, Roleplayer48, I still have writer's block when it comes to doing stories with Dr. Hooves and Derpy, and I couldn't think of how to include them in some of the upcoming stories. Sorry about that.

* * *

Everything is Honey

Everything is honey, everywhere I see

Everything is honey and that's quite alright with me

I am a bear of little brains, I can't explain

Why everything will be changing to, the favorite snack of Winnie the Pooh

Can you?

Everything is honey, I can't get enough

Of lots and lots of pots and pots of sticky licky stuff

Oh what a sight, oh what a dream

Down in a wonderful, honeyful stream

Swimming in the honey, swimming far and wide

Open up my mouth and let the honey flow inside

Ooey and gooey and very sweet

eat and eat, then repeat

Suddenly I'm in a honey boat, it doesn't matter where we float (Woooaahh!)

Cus' everywhere is honey, there's a honey Pooh

He's just made of honey so I guess I'll eat him too! (CHOMP)

If everything is honey, and I am what I eat

I must be made of honey..and life is very sweet!

* * *

A/N: See you tomorrow! R&R everyone!


	21. Chapter 21

I understand where you're coming from, Roleplayer48, and I think the reason why I haven't come up with more Dr. Whooves stories is that I'm unable to come up with a story line like I did the first time around. If I had a story line that could work with the rest of MLP Season 2, then I might be able to write stories like before. Unfortunately, I haven't come up with a good story line to do that, and with the holidays coming up, I have to focus more on real life.


	22. Chapter 22

Not everyone in America eats meat on Thanksgiving Day, I can promise both you and Fluttershy that.

* * *

Our Thanksgiving Day

Pooh: What a splended evening, what a lovely feast

Tigger: There's food enough to calm the most ferocious of beasts

Piglet: I wonder why we worried

Owl: And scurried all around

Rabbit: Looking for the very thing that we've already found

All: Friends, near and far away

Sharing all today

Gathering to say we're thankful

Friends, friends in every way

Make each and every day

Our Thanksgiving Day

Pooh: There's so much more than more here

Pooh and Piglet: It's altogether true

Tigger: And being all together is the best thing to do (Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!)

All: With friends, near and far away

Sharing all today

Gathering to say we're thankful

Friends, friends in every way

Make each and every day our Thanksgiving Day

Pooh: Make each and every day

Our Thanksgiving Day

* * *

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving and I will see you all on Tuesday! R&R everyone!


	23. Chapter 23

I'm not angry with you, and I don't blame you either. I was hoping to come up with a deleted scene, but as I said earlier, it got busy during the weekend with work and other real life stuff.

* * *

Round My Family Tree

"There's momsey tiggers and popsey tiggers

And tiggers I never knew

Like sister tiggers and brother tiggers

And cousin tiggers too

"There's grandma tiggers

And grandpa tiggers

As you can plainly see

When we're all together

It's a jumping jamboree

"Round, round my family tree

I look like them and they look like me

Round, round my family tree

We're a happy family

"There's huge slews of nephew tiggers

Uncle tiggers by the ton

There's whippersnappin' great-great-grandpappy tiggers

And grandma tiggers are fun

"There's skinny-little, tiny-little, thin, little tiggers

Roly-poly tiggers too

But we're all relations

And we're quite a mighty crew

"Round, round my family tree

I look like them and they look like me

Round, round my family tree

We're a happy family

Round my family tree

We're a happy family

"The firstest most roots of my family tree

Reach way back in history

To the braverest, fiercerest, noblerest tiggers

You'd ever care to see

"The heroicus figgers of my ancestor tiggers

Have always been hailed and cheered

And the scuplturous grace of our tiggerous faces

Is why we're all revered

"There were warrior tiggers, explorier tiggers

And tiggers of worldly acclaim

There were glorious, fantasmagorious tiggers

With prizes and fortunes and fame

"There's the glamorous branch and the amorous branch

Of our fabulous family tree

And when we sing together,

We're in perfect harmony!

"Round an' round my family tree

I look like them and they look like me

Round an' round my family tree

We're a happy family-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!

"There's momsey tiggers and popsey tiggers

And tiggers I never knew

Like uncle tiggers and nephew tiggers

And grandma tiggers too

"And when we tiggers all get together

We really have a ball!

The bounciest, trounciest, flounciest, pounciest

Most tiggerificest family reunion of all!

"Everybody bounce! You know how to do it!

Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"


	24. Chapter 24

Actually, Sunrise Blossom meant that she's looking forward to the deleted scenes to come for the other episodes and forgot to mention that earlier. And as for that YouTube video you mentioned, I avoid that kind of stuff as much as possible.

* * *

Hop on Your Pogo Stick

"Hop on your pogo stick

Your pogo stick

Your pogo stick

Hop on your pogo stick

And hop right through the day.

"Who cares if rubber's short

Just laugh it off

And be a sport

Hop on your pogo stick

Just like a kid at play.

"No stopping or red lights

No worry over headlights

No fenders or bumbers

Nor monthly notes on puddle jumpers.

"Who needs a limosine

That's always out

Of gasoline

"Hop on your pogo stick

And laugh your cares away!

"Hop on your pogo stick

Your pogo stick

Your pogo stick

Hop on your pogo stick

And hop right through the day.

"Don't need a bit of gas

The traffic cops

To give you sass

Hop on your pogo stick

And then let come what may.

"Don't slobber and blubber

Because you can't get rubber

Don't act like a martyr

Just smile and be your own self-starter.

"Don't be a fuddy-dud

Let Uncle Sam

Get in your blood

Hop on your pogo stick

And laugh your cares away!

* * *

A/N: I will see you all on Tuesday. Bye! R&R everyone!


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry about that, had my hands full yesterday with taking care of my sister, Panda94, who is doing much better by the way. I really did enjoy that deleted scene, I promise.

* * *

The Muppet Show Theme

Kermit: It's the Muppet Show, with our very special guess star, Roleplayer48! Yaaaaaaaaaay!

(Instrumental break)

Girls: It's time to play the music,

It's time to light the lights,

It's time to meet the Muppets on _The Muppet Show_ tonight!

Boys: It's time to put on makeup,

It's time to dress up right,

It's time to raise the curtain on _The Muppet show_ tonight!

Waldorf: Why do we always come here?

Statler: I guess we'll never know.

Waldorf: It's like some kind of torture

Waldorf and Statler: To have to watch the show!

(Instrumental break)

Boys and Girls: And now let's get things started!

Audience: Why don't you get things started?

Kermit: It's time to get things started

Kermit and the Muppets: On the most sensational, inspirational, Celebrational, Muppetational…

This is what we call _The Muppet Show_!

(The big sign lowers with Gozzel in the letter 'O' and when he starts to blow his trumpet, Pinkie Pie pops up and fires off a party cannon instead.)

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this will cheer you up until Tuesday. Bye! R&R everyone!


	26. Chapter 26

Guys, I _had_ intended to skip this story, but Hasbro wouldn't let me, and so we're going to be stuck with it as there are a total of four chapters. So, please bear with me, and the rating system on the site only goes as low as K for content that's suitable for most ages. Trust me, I didn't want to do this story, but I didn't want to be sue by Hasbro either for deliberately skipping one of the episodes either.

Basically, I'm between a rock and a hard place right now, and this is the only way to make Hasbro and the other people who read my stories happy for the time being. Please don't hate me!


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry if I sounded negative in my author's note last night, Roleplayer48, I had barely gotten back from work, and I'm still recovering from my bum toe. Sometimes it can be the Autism, but there's also the fact that I have to get Christmas shopping out of the way, too, and I've hadn't really had time to do much shopping.

So, I'm giving you a song to cheer you up!

* * *

Up, Down, Touch the Ground

"When I up, down, touch the ground

It puts me in the mood

Up, down, touch the ground

In the mood 'smacks lips' for food

"I am stout, round and I have found

Speaking poundage-wise,

I improve my appetite

When I exercise

(He temporarily stops singing when his backside rips and he ties it up)

"I am short, fat, and proud of that

And so with all my might

I up, down, up-down

To my appetite's delight

While I up, down, touch the ground

I think of things to chew

(Mmm, like honey, milk, and chocolate)

With a hefty-happy appetite

I'm a hefty-happy Pooh

"With a hefty-happy appetite

He's a hefty-happy Pooh!"

* * *

A/N: I do hope this song improves your mood, and once again, I'm sorry if I sounded grumpy in last night's author's notes. R&R everyone!


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry to hear about the scary weather while it's just cold here in Utah. Anyway, I hope this song will cheer you up and tide you over until Tuesday.

* * *

Pink Elephants on Parade

"Look out! Look out!

Pink elephants on parade.

Here they come!

Hippety hoppety.

"They're here, and there.

Pink elephants ev'rywhere!

"Look out! Look out!

They're walking around the bed.

On their head!

Clippety cloppety.

"Arrayed in Braid.

Pink elephants on parade!

"What'll I do? What'll I do?

What an unusual view!

"I could stand the sight of worms

And look at microscopic germs

But technicolor pachyderms

Is really too much for me!

"I am not the type to faint

When things are odd or things

are quaint

But seeing things you know that ain't

Can certainly give you an awful fright!

What a sight!

"Chase 'em away!

Chase 'em away!

I'm afraid need your aid

Pink elephants on parade!

"Hey, hey, hey

"Pink elephants!

Pink elephants!

Pink elephants…"

* * *

AN: See you on Tuesday! R&R everyone!


	29. Chapter 29

I can never be angry with you, online brother, but there is only one chapter left, and so just bear with me, please. I know that you don't like these kind of episodes, but there are other fans that I have to make happy, too. So, just hang in there.

* * *

Friend Like Me

"Well, Ali Baba had them forth thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But, master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand oa magic never fails

"You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

"Mister Aladdin, sir

What will you pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

"Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maître d'!

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

"Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you due

You ain't never had a friend like me

"Wah-wah-wah! (Oh my!)

Wah-wah-way! (No, no!)

Wah-wah-wah! (My, my, my!)

"Can your friends do this?

Can your friends do that?

Can your friends pull this out of their little hat?

Can your friends go, poof?

"Well, looky here

Can you friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

So don'tcha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So watchcha wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do a rub like so - and oh

"Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You an't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

"You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"

* * *

A/N: I hope that this cheers you up. R&R everyone!


	30. Chapter 30

Bear in the Big Blue House is one of the few shows that my sister, Panda94, watches that I actually stand, and I've always found it wonderful to watch.

* * *

A Berry Bear Christmas

"We Gotta Get Ready

A Little To The Left, Steady, Steady!

There's Presents To Be Wrapped, and all is Me!

Oh, We Were Having A Berry Bear Christmas, and it's everybody's holiday!

Oh Look, Cheese Coming Through, Here We Go, Here We Go Now!

We Gotta Get Ready!

No, We Are Not Ready

Have A Little Love, and Have Some Brie!

Oh, We Were Having A Berry Bear Christmas, and it's everybody's holiday

Oh Come Along And Join Together

Sound the Trumpets and Ring the Chimes

And We're Having A Berry Bear Christmas

And We're All A Very Good and Nice Time

Oh, We Were Having A Berry Bear Christmas, and it's everybody's holiday

And The Very Best Thing About Our Berry Bear Christmas, Is That...

Hey! You're Here!"

* * *

A/N: And I will see you tomorrow! R&R everyone!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey, Roleplayer48, sorry for not getting back to you sooner, but this is the first time that I've been online today due to spending Christmas with my family and working at the movie theater, where they had me cleaning theaters for four straight hours.

I hope you had a fun Christmas and I will be posting chapters tomorrow and Thursday as I promised. I hope that you can remember how that chapter was suppose to end, and when you do, I'll update the chapter.

See you tomorrow!


	32. Chapter 32

Glad to hear that you have some fun games to play, and don't worry, I'm sure that a certain stripped detective can help you find the missing part of chapter 4.

* * *

Tigger, the Private Ear is Here

"When the going gets tough and the toughs starts a-growin'

'Cause things get lost or bent or stolen

NEVER FEAR! Tigger, the Private Ear is here!

"When you can't see the woods 'cause there's too many trees

And ya can't find a needle 'cause the hay makes ya sneeze

NEVER FEAR! Tigger, the Private Ear is here!

"When feetprints need followin' and clues can be found

When gumshoes are pussy footin' all over town

NEVER FEAR! Tigger, the Private Ear is here!

"Handcuffin' and snoopin' and cahsing them pests

Whatever the case is what Tiggers do best

NEVER FEAR! Tigger, the Private Ear is here!

"Oh dear! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!"

* * *

A/N: Remember, you can always call either Tigger or the Great Mouse Detective to help you find anything that just happens to be lost. R&R everyone!


	33. Chapter 33

I don't hate you, Roleplayer48, and I have been trying to come up with another chapter for our AU version of The Last Roundup. As for the other stuff that I read and enjoy, I've been reading those stories long before you and I became friends. Yes, I have other stuff I enjoy beside MLP, and that's how it's been for a long time.

I get that you aren't a fan of those types of shows, but I am, and I respect what you like, so please respect what I like and not hold it against me.

* * *

The Bear Cha-cha-cha

"Uh-oh, I'm getting that feeling again

Yeah, it's an inching, a twitching, a screeching, a scratching

It's time for the Bear Cha Cha Cha!

"When I feel my toes start to twitch

My lips go La La La La La La

And my arms and legs get the itch.

It's time to do the Bear Cha Cha Cha!

"Cha Cha Cha, Ha Cha Cha.

Gonna Cha Cha Cha, Ooh la la.

Time to Cha Cha Cha

The Bear Cha Cha Cha!

"Well, don't just sit there, Get up and do it with me.

Come on.

"Cha Cha Cha, Everyone.

Gonna Cha Cha Cha, Ooh la la

Time to Cha Cha Cha

The Bear Cha Cha Cha!

Cha Cha Cha!

"Now you might notice some people stope and stare.

Who? What?

Why? How?

Where?

You can explain to them

you're an honorary bear

Yeah!

Everyone now!

"Cha Cha Cha, Ha Cha Cha.

Gonna Cha Cha Cha, Ooh la la.

Time to Cha Cha Cha

The Bear Cha Cha Cha!

The Bear Cha Cha Cha!

Cha Cha Cha!

* * *

A/N: I hope this will cheer you up. R&R everyone!


	34. Chapter 34

Ok, Roleplayer48, I understand and so it is time for us both to move on with our lives. I will always consider you a friend and my online brother, but if this is how you are feeling, then please go get some help in the real world for your issues. For I am not going to turn my back on the other fandoms that I have been enjoying for years, and I am done with walking on eggshells around these issues, for I have to do that too often in real life with a member of my family.

Goodbye and good luck.


	35. Chapter 35

I will not make you leave, but you really do need to get some help with your real life issues, and if I am sounding anyway negative, what I am doing is called tough love. I enjoy our friendship, but it is a two-way road. As I said earlier, I have a family member who I pretty much have to walk on eggshells around to avoid setting him off, and I am sick of it. So, seek out help in real life, and you and I can continue our friendship.

Just don't over react just because I enjoy adult stuff, too. I am an adult and this is how it will be.


	36. Chapter 36

All is forgiven, guys, and thanks for the cake. Yes, I know I was a bit grumpy in the previous author note's and that's largely because of the stress I have been under due to both work and the holidays.

I had to use tough love since it was the only way I could talk you off the ledge, Roleplayer48, and I am looking forward to whatever it is that you come up with for the next chapter of The Last Roundup (AU).

* * *

(Don't Br A Jrtk. It's Christmas!)

Ahoy everybody!  
SpongeBob here! Christmas needs presents and mistletoe, sharing and caring. So during this most festive season, please, don't be a jerk.  
Bring joy to the world; it's the thing to do  
But the world does not revolve around you  
Don't be a jerk  
It's Christmas  
There's a sign above the line that says "Express"  
it means ten items or less  
Don't be a jerk (Don't be a jerk)  
It's Christmas  
Be nice to babies and animals, old folks too  
'Cause that's how you'd like them to treat you  
Use turn signals, don't screen my calls  
Don't you wreck my house when you deck the halls.

When others are talking, never interrupt  
Don't put people down, or leave the toilet seat up  
It's the time for family and holly and turkey  
'Tis the season to be jolly; not jerky (Jolly; not jerky)  
Don't dig in the cereal box, for goodness sakes  
Take the prize and leave me nothing but flakes  
Don't be a jerk (Don't be a jerk)  
It's Christmas  
Santa brought nearly every gift on your list  
Why whine about the one that he missed?  
Don't be a jerk (Don't be a jerk) It's Christmas  
It's Christmas!  
Don't be a jerk (Don't be a jerk)  
It's Christmas  
Don't be a jerk (Don't be a jerk)  
It's Christmas  
(It's Christmas!) Don't be a jerk (Don't be a jerk)  
It's Christmas  
Don't be a jerk (Don't be a jerk)  
It's Christmas  
[fade]


	37. Chapter 37

Yeah, I do think there is a word limit for the reviews, and I look forward to what you will provide for the rest of chapter 5. See you later today!


	38. Chapter 38

No worries, Roleplayer48, for I'm drawing a blank on how to continue The Last Round Up (AU), too. And just what was Rainbow Dash thinking waking up Fluttershy like that?

Rainbow Dash: Hey! Can you blame me for liking apple cider? Which isn't alcoholic.

Dede42: You're sure that it doesn't have alcohol in it?

Rainbow Dash: Of course _not!_ It's just made from some of the best apples in all of Equestria.

Dede42: If you say so, Rainbow, if you say so.


	39. Chapter 39

I'm sure you'll come up with something good, Roleplayer48, I have faith in your abilities.


	40. Chapter 40

No worry, real life got in the way, and I actually forgot that I was suppose to update today. Plus, I had a late shift at the movie theater over the weekend, and it's a factor, too. But I can promise that on Thursday, the update will be at the normal time. See you Thursday!


	41. Chapter 41

No, it isn't. Remember we did make changes for this AU, so the chapters are numbered differently this time around, and it isn't an early April Fool's prank since I would _never_ do anything like that to you. I _promise_.


	42. Chapter 42

Oops! You were right and I took care of it. My bad!


	43. Chapter 43

Don't worry, I love my sister and I was just venting a little is all. As for _Spongebob Square Pants_ , I did watch the show from time to time, but I wasn't crazy obsessed about it, and I only saw the first _Spongebob Square Pants_ movie once or twice since my sister, Blackbelt98, did go through the phase of loving the show when she was little.


	44. Chapter 44

Looks like Prince John needs a time out. Most of the books I read these days don't really have pictures in them, but the books I read as a kid, did have pictures in them. _The Little Engine that Could_ , was one of the books I read a lot, along with _Stone Soup_ , and no I don't mean the version done by *shudders* Barney. And there were plenty of others that I can't recall at the moment, but I do make a point of getting fun picture books for my nephews so that they can learn to read and learn America Sign Language, which does help with speaking better.

Anyway, if Prince John keeps bothering you, online brother, just shove him into a closest or have Kaa work on him to improve his attitude. Actually, call on Kaa to help with Prince John.

* * *

The Phony King of England

"Oh the world will sing of an English King

A thousand years from now

And not because he passed some law

Or had that lofty brow

While bonny good King Richard leads

The great crusade he's on

We'll all have to slave away

For that good-for-nothin' John

"Incredible as he is inept

Whenever the history books are kept

They'll call him the pony king of England

A pox on the pony king of England

"He sits alone on a giant throne

Pretendin' he's the king

A little tyke who's rather like

A puppet on a string

And he throws an angry tantrum

If he cannot have his way

And then he calls for his Mum

While he's suckin' his thumb

You see, he doesn't want to play

"Too late to be known as John the First

He's sure to be known as John the worst

A pox on that phony king of England

"While he takes us to pieces

And he robs of our bread

King Richard's crown keeps slippin' down

Around that pointed head

Ah! But while there is a merry man

In Robin's wily pack

We'll find a way to make him pay

And steal our money back

A minute before he knows we're there

Ol' Rob'll snatch his underwear

"The breezy and uneasy king of England

The snivellin' grovellin'

Measly weasly

Blabberin' labberin'

Gibberin' jabberin'

Blunderin' plunderin'

Wheelin' dealin'

Prince John, that phony King of England

Yeah!"

* * *

A/N: And that should be it until Tuesday and I will be working on chapter 8 as soon as I get the rest of my morning chores done. Yeah, gotta focus on real life for a bit right now. See you Tuesday! R&R everyone!


	45. Chapter 45

Thanks for the song, which has cheered me up, and I am working on getting better. Having your toetail grow the wrong way isn't fun, and I'm making sure that it doesn't happen again. See you either Friday or a week from today, and now I'll post that song you sent me because I really want to. ;)

* * *

Accidents Will Happen

Thrills and spills on the railway, it's a life of happiness,

But sometimes impatience can lead to carelessness.

Some think they are smart cats

And some just know it all,

But sooner or later we all find out that...

Accidents happen now and again,

Just when you least expect.

Just when you think that life is okay,

Fate comes to collect!

Accidents happen now and again, when people or trains get smart.

If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing,

Accidents will happen just like that!

Your best laid plans can turn upside-down,

If you get too confident.

Sometimes you will slip and slide if that's Lady Luck's intent.

One minute you're riding high,

The next you're on the ground.

But please remember

Whatever the weather

You must take care 'cause...

Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance.

You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down,

Put it down to experience!

Accidents happen now and again,

Just don't take it all to heart,

'Cause if you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing,

Accidents will happen, just like that!

The warning signs are there for us to see most of the time,

But sometimes we take chances, ignore the danger signs,

Fate can surprise you with no reason or rhyme.

Make sure you learn your lesson. You'll know better next time!

Accidents happen now and again, just when you least expect.

Just when you think that life is OK,

Fate comes to collect!

Accidents happen now and again when people or trains get smart.

If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing,

Accidents will happen just like that!

Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance.

You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down,

Put it down to experience!

Accidents happen now and again, just don't take it all to heart.

If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing,

Whatever you're doing is not what you're thinking,

Accidents, incidents,

Accidents - Incidents

Accidents happen just like that!

* * *

A/N: See you all later! Bye! R&R everyone!


	46. Chapter 46

Well, I was going to work on The Last Roundup (AU), but it's snowing a lot outside, making it impossible for me to reach the writers' studio, and I am house-bound with my sisters for the time being. Well, hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to work on it. See you tomorrow!


	47. Chapter 47

Send it my way as soon as you can, online brother, and it'll give me a much-needed laugh. ;)


	48. Chapter 48

Don't worry about Drew, he and I PM a while back, and his current review isn't as negative, so don't worry. Also, he informed me that he also has Autism, too.


	49. Chapter 49

I perfectly understand and since this is just the first chapter, I'm just glad that you read it. Yeah, it'll be primarily around Sarah Quartz as this is her story, and in the next chapter you'll get to see how she gets along with the other ponies. A slight spoiler for chapter 2, there's going to be an explosion in the Apothecary, but no pony will be seriously hurt, just tossed around a bit.

I'm looking forward to those deleted scenes, online brother, and I will see you on Tuesday! Bye!


	50. Chapter 50

You didn't bother me at all, and I didn't even realize that goof until you pointed it out. I'm just glad we were able to fix it together, online brother. See you on Tuesday!


	51. Chapter 51

No problem, and it's an easy mistake to make. Anyway, I will see you on Thursday, and both Sarah and I are still brain-storming for chapter 8 ideas. Who knows? Maybe on Thursday we'll have something ready to go.


	52. Chapter 52

I just replied to his review and that was before I read yours. I say that Drew is just sharing an opinion and isn't trying to get either you or me angry…I hope.


	53. Chapter 53

I completely understand and I'm not upset with you, Roleplayer48, we both just have to accept the fact that these kind of reviews are gonna crop up every now and then, and general the best thing to do is ignore them or find a way to turn them humorous. Like when making someone stop being a bully by turning whatever they're using as a negative into a positive. I once stopped a boy from bullying me by asking if he liked me, and his face with _super_ red and he ran off.

So, just do the same with Drew. Ignore his reviews and let me pm him whenever he goes too far. Ok?


	54. Chapter 54

I know where you're coming from, Roleplayer48, and I'm not going to be mad at you at all. Just enjoy watching Kaa reform Prince John.


	55. Chapter 55

That's absolutely fine, Roleplayer48, and how is Ka doing with reforming Prince John, the phoniest king of England?


	56. Chapter 56

Thanks, Roleplayer48, and I do expect to add more to it by next Tuesday. Yeah, I'm a little worried that Kaa may have fixed Prince John a little _too well_ since I just caught sight of him shoveling snow off my neighbor's driveway earlier, and singing a Barney song of all things at the same time.


	57. Chapter 57

That's absolutely fine, online brother, and I look forward to the deleted scenes that you'll come up with. Good luck with the wacky Prince John.


	58. Chapter 58

Hey, I just read Drew's review and he really does like the idea of why Twilight is into magic while Sunny Bunny is wanting to be an inventor. So, don't worry, he's enjoying the revised deleted scenes, I can tell.


	59. Chapter 59

Roleplayer48, I understand where you are coming from, and Drew is doing what he can to make his reviews less negative. Just take a deep breath and humor him, please.


	60. Chapter 60

I get it, online brother, and take as much time as you need. Just try and get a grip on whatever it is that is bringing you down, and by the way, Drew actually was agreeing with you when it comes to Spike.


	61. Chapter 61

I'm not mad and I understand completely. As I come up with more for the AU, I'll keep updating and you take the time you need to pull yourself together, and right now I'm going to try and get the rest of this darn ink off my hands. Long story short, at one of my jobs, I had to get finger-printed this morning to keep my background check updated and Utah changed the system, hence having to be finger-printed. Why won't this stuff come off?!


	62. Chapter 62

It's slowly fading away and might be completely gone by Tuesday…hopefully.


	63. Chapter 63

I've been fixing up some other stories since I found errors in them, which is why I have been active lately. Also, I did get your review yesterday, but I didn't get to reply because the power went out last night and it didn't come back on for a number of hours. Anyway, I don't think Drew is really trying to be negative in his reviews like before, and you need to remember that he has Autism, like I do.

I don't know where he is on the Autism Spectrum, but just give him time, and you send in more deleted scenes when you feel ready. I'll see you on Tuesday, online brother.


	64. Chapter 64

I just saw that review and I thanked the person with a goodbye. So hopefully they will take the hint and go away, and if not, then I'll just ignore them.


	65. Chapter 65

Roleplayer48, Drew wasn't being negative in his review, which I read last night. Just take a few deep breaths, watch Timon and Pumbba do something silly and crazy, and calm down.


	66. Chapter 66

Here's a virtual hug for you, Roleplayer48, and I hope the weather clears up soon. Just remember, it took a bit of time for you and I to get along, so do your best to do the same with Drew.

Is Prince John still acting bonkers? Or has Ka worked on him again?


	67. Chapter 67

Give him time, Roleplayer48, give him time. Oh, and how about you prank Timon and Pumbaa for some much-needed laughs? Maybe use Pinky Pie's Pinky Sense?


	68. Chapter 68

I understand, online brother, I do, and as for that prank for Timon and Pumbaa, see if Pinkie Pie has any ideas.


	69. Chapter 69

I was thinking of the same Looney Tune episode as well the first time I watched this episode. Poor, Fluttershy, being bullied isn't fun at all.


	70. Chapter 70

I just read Drew's reviews and they aren't very negative, he's just sharing an opinion on both stories is all. Don't worry about it, Roleplayer48.


	71. Chapter 71

Thanks for your review, online brother, and I'm trying to come up with something for Dr. Hooves to tinker with for our AU story. Once I have something, I'll add it to the current chapter.


	72. Chapter 72

I'll be fine, and I'm taking the proper painkillers to deal with the pain. But it was a scary experience and I was feeling unless while I was in pain. Anyway, I'm going to see if I can do anything with the deleted scene that you gave me last night, or our AU story. If I don't update either today, don't worry, it just means that I haven't thought of anything yet, but when I do, you'll see it on the site.

* * *

SpongBob SquarePants Theme Song

Painty: Are you ready, kids?(Seagulls sounds can be heard in the background.)

Kids: Aye-aye, Captain!

Painty: I can't hear you!

Kids: Aye-aye, Captain!

Painty: Ohhhhhhh…! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Painty: Abosrbent and yellow and porous is he?

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Painty: If nautical nonsense be something you wish,

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Painty: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Painty: Ready?

Painty and Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!

Painty: SpongBoob…SquarePaaaaaants! A-ha-ha-ha-ha!

(SpongeBob plays his nose like a flute. We hear the seagulls again and the song ends.)

* * *

A/N: Been a while since I gave you a song, so I hope you enjoy this until either I update our projects or I post again on Monday. Bye for now!


	73. Chapter 73

Oops! I forgot to add the change! Thanks for pointing that out, Roleplayer48. Anyway, the updated chapter should be up soon, and that's a good prank that you and Pinkie pulled on Iron Will. Now, how to prank Timon?


	74. Chapter 74

Welcome back, online brother! Yeah, Sarah Quartz is living in the library with Twilight Sparkle, and what I said about the whole time travel business is for the other reviewers who would probably point it out, not you. Also, I've done some work on our AU story yesterday since I had some inspiration, and I hope to add more on Monday.

Oh, and the reason why Sarah moved in with Twilight is she wanted to get away from her former publisher who was trying to get her write what he thought would be popular instead of letting her write what she wanted, and boy did he get a scolding from Princess Celestia herself.

* * *

Yeah, the dentist appointment had to be changed to next week since something came up that the dentist needed to deal with, and so it's possible that after I get the appointment done, I'll have Sunrise Blossom do the posting for Thursday since I'll be recovering that day. Anyway, I'll see you on Monday! Bye for now!


	75. Chapter 75

Thanks, Roleplayer48, I needed that, and I'm sharing that song back to you, and how did that turtle steal Alan O'Dale's guitar anyway? Hmm, a mystery for the Great Mouse Detective to solve. What do you think?

* * *

All For One and One For All

[Musketeers/Goofy Lookalikes]

All for one, hey!

All for one and one for all

Musketeers sing

All for one and one for all

If you dare to

Cross our path, prepare to fall

'Cause we'll fight you

All for one and one for all

And all for all and one for all

And all for one and all

So, if you think you'd care to

Kick some derrière, you

Know that as a musketeer, you'd be so fearsome

If you believe you're manly

Come and join our family

Soon we'll make sure you're a musketeer

(instrumental break)

All for one, all...

Men of honor, hear my call

Musketeer sing all for one and one for all

All for one, hey, all for one and one for all

All for one and

All for one and all for one

And all for one and one for all

And all for one and all!

Troubadour Turtle: All for one and one for all!


	76. Chapter 76

I got a funny story for you, Roleplayer48, it turns out that I had already done the training online that my bosses were talking about, and so I didn't have to worry about it after all. Anyway, my dentist appointment isn't until the afternoon, so I _might_ be able to update stories tomorrow _and_ Thursday since I'll be busy on Friday with babysitting duties.


	77. Chapter 77

I've never really noticed to be honest, they sound normal to me. Of course, it's possible that the voice actors could've been dealing with colds at the time.

Heh, yeah it could've been Derpy accidentally dropping things again, and it's been a while. Hey, that could make a neat deleted scene!


	78. Chapter 78

I'm on the mend, I can promise you that, online brother. I'm still trying to come up with ideas for those two deleted scenes, but I'm still dealing with writer's block… well, I should say writer's wall. Oh well, I'm sure we all will come up with something at some point.


	79. Chapter 79

Yeah, I've kinda been on an updating streak, primarily to distract myself from the issues I've been dealing with in relation to my health. Yeah, it's been fun, but back to the twice a week update next week. And it is interesting how you can find similar titles in different shows like that. See you on Tuesday!


	80. Chapter 80

Drew just let me know that he realized that Discord was magically disguising himself as Tigger after he posted that review and he meant no offense.


	81. Chapter 81

The cathedral, Notre Dame, somehow caught on fire yesterday and the firefighters have been fighting the inferno. Last I heard, the bell towers are still intact and they managed to save the organ. Whether the organ can still play is unclear, but the president of France has announced that he fully intends to have Notre Dame rebuilt and restored to its' former glory.

The good news is that they have the original blueprints archived and someone in Utah a while back got permission to use a laser system to scan the entire cathedral and made a 3-D model of it. No one is really sure what caused the fire, but no one got hurt, and because they had been doing renovations at the time, some of the artwork had already been removed.

It's sad that such a beautiful place that I want to see someday has suffer such a horrible fate. About five years ago, something similar happen to a tabernacle in Provo, and that had been an accidental fire. But it really shook us all, and it was later rebuilt and turned into a temple. So, I believe that there's hope for Notre Dame.


	82. Chapter 82

Yeah, it can be silly to have an emotional attachment to a building, even one that I haven't gotten to see in real life, and it's funny that you should mention that particular Disney movie. Yesterday, my sister, Blackbelt98, remarked that when she heard about Notre Dame burning, "Great, Frollo is going to fall and burn again."

One of my favorite parts from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ is when the female gargoyle summons the pigeons and sends them after the soldiers while cackling and saying "Fly my pretties, fly!" I always crack up with delighted laughter when I hear a reference from _The Wizard of Oz_.


	83. Chapter 83

Oops! Sorry about forgetting that part. Oh well, see you on Thursday, too.


	84. Chapter 84

I don't think I can delete any reviews that I've approved over the years, and you're doing a lot better since Christmas, online brother. And I'm sure that you and I will come up with a way to finish the chapter that we're currently on. I'll try to come up with something, but I am busy getting ready for Fan-X tomorrow and Saturday.


	85. Chapter 85

I'm glad you had a good Easter weekend, online brother, while I spent my recovering from FanX as I did a lot of walking and standing around. Not how I would normally spend Easter, but I did entertain my sister, Panda94, a lot with fun Easter videos.


	86. Chapter 86

Thanks for that, Roleplayer48, and now I'm going to share it back with you! Yeah, Panda94 did watch those kind of Easter videos, and she enjoyed most of them.

Share This Easter Day With You!

[Tigger]

Hold on to your socks,

And open up the box.

There's streamers and there's sparkles and confetti.

All the stuff we need for gettin' ready,

For the biggest thing we've seen this spring!

This place could use some bounce,

In extra large amounts!

We'll decorate it super great and then,

We'll be set for Easter once again!

Then, we'll have a bright and sunny Honey of an Easter!

With painted eggs and jellybeans, too!

Of all the fun and neat stuff!

The candy and the sweet stuff!

My favorite Easter wish'll come true!

When I share this Easter day with you!

Roo: Tell me more, Tigger! Tell me more.

Tigger: Well, Roo boy, I almost forgot the most importantest part.

[Tigger]

'Cause what I like most about Easter,

Is the way we show our pals that we care.

For the fun never ends when you give to your friends,

And you share the wonder of a...

[Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore and Tigger]

Bright and sunny honey of an Easter!

With painted eggs and jellybeans, too!

[Tigger]

Of all the fun and neat stuff!

[Roo]

The candy and the sweet stuff?

[Tigger]

My favorite Easter wish'll come true!

[Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore and Tigger]

When we share this Easter day with you!

[Roo]

Lots of fun and neat stuff!

The candy and the sweet stuff!

[Tigger]

Hunt for eggs and chase balloons and shout "hip-hip-hooray!"

[Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger and Roo]

When we share this Easter daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay,

With yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!

Narrator: And so, they all hopped off together on this grandest Easter ever here in the Hundred Acre Wood.

Roo: BBFN! Bye-bye for now!


	87. Chapter 87

No offense at all. *winks and smiles* Yeah, I was dressed as a Ravenclaw from _Harry Potter_ , not any particular Ravenclaw, and my sister, Yami Faerie, was dressed as Luna Lovegood from _Harry Potter_ , for we had a photo op with Tom Felton that day. He played Draco Malfoy in the _Harry Potter_ movies, and he had us all laughing at the panel we attended, and he even played his guitar and sang a few songs.

So, you now have an idea of what I look like in real life, at least when I'm in costume that is. Right now it's raining here, and I'm staying indoors as much as possible, especially since there's thunder and lightning, too. I hope you're having a good day, online brother, and I will see you on Thursday. Bye for now!


	88. Chapter 88

Sorry to hear about the dull weather you're having, Roleplayer48, and don't worry about Bon Bon coming to get Lyra, I put a sign on the door of the closest so she knows which one to open to get her friend out, and I look forward to see how Lyra can help with the story.


	89. Chapter 89

I'm not a fan of loud noises either, largely due to having sensitive hearing. So, here are some of my fears: Big dogs because one clawed me a lot as a kid. Balloons, especially when they pop 'cause they sound louder to me. And when spiders, especially big spiders, suddenly appear out of nowhere. We all have stuff we're afraid of, online brother, so I know where you're coming from.


	90. Chapter 90

I've had that happen to me before, online brother, and if I can come up with anything for the deleted scene, I'll be sure to add it.


	91. Chapter 91

Hey, so I haven't been able to come up with anything yet, either, and this actually the first time I've been online today since I was working with my client, who also has autism, and I just barely got up from a much-needed nap. So, no stressing out, online brother, I'm sure you and I will come up with something neat to add to the deleted scene. ;)


	92. Chapter 92

Oops! Thanks for pointing out that goof and I just took care of it. Yeah, I've kinda had a hectic morning with dropping off one sister to her day program and picking up my artwork from the Center for Autism earlier. Plus, I got a dentist appointment in a short while. Nothing serious, just going to get my teeth cleaned is all.


	93. Chapter 93

Yeah, Rainbow Dash was kinda of a jerk, but in the end, Fluttershy was able to be a big help with getting all that water up to Cloudsdale.


	94. Chapter 94

I think we really should just move onto another Season Two deleted scene since I haven't been able to come up with anything for that one…at least for now.


	95. Chapter 95

I hope you get well soon, too, online brother. What I went through on Saturday was more emotional and less physical, but it wasn't fun. Anyway, I'm sure when the time comes, you and I can come up with a deleted scene for this story. Anyway, here is a familiar song to cheer you right up, and hopefully will also help you feel better.

* * *

Painty: Are you ready, kids (Seagulls sounds can be heard in the background)

Kids: Aye-aye, Captain!

Painty: I can't _hear you!_

Kids: Aye-ye, _Captain!_

Painty: _Ohhhhhhhh…!_ Who live sin a pineapple under the sea?

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Painty: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he?

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Painty: If nautical nonsense being something you wish,

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Painty: Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!

Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants!

Painty: Ready?

Painty and Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!

Painty: _SpongeBooob… SquarePaaaaaaants! A-ha-ha-ha-ha!_

(SpongeBob plays his nose like a flute. We hear the seagulls again and the song ends.)

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this song. See you on Thursday. Bye for now!


	96. Chapter 96

Don't worry, Roleplayer48, Drew was being 100% kind in his review, and I read it twice to be sure. Glad to hear that you're feeling better, online brother, and I think that you should slowly start eating again. Try starting out with liquids like soup, plus plain toast, and build from there, that's what I did the last time I was sick back at the beginning of April. Also, be sure to stay hydrated, and that will help you get better, too. Right, Spongebob?

SpongeBob SquarePants: Absolutely!

Dede42: See you again on Tuesday. Bye for now!


	97. Chapter 97

Fake news in cartoons is a lot better then fake news in real life, and things are just going to get worse before they get better in the next chapter I'm afraid to say. Anyway, I will see you on Thursday. Bye for now!


	98. Chapter 98

I corrected the disclaimer on the deleted scene and I'm sure that you'll take good care of the CMC. See you Thursday!


	99. Chapter 99

Those are all good questions and I think the reason why the ponies were enjoying the stories at first, it was because they were mostly just fun and funny, and Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and even Sarah Quartz were concerned since some of the later articles were starting to be mean, like the one about Princess Celestia.

And yeah, Rainbow Dash was eager to have Gabby Gums do a story about her at first, and that was because of her love of being the center of attention. And when that mean story got posted, it emotionally hurt her, and it wasn't the kind of story that she wanted everypony to see or even read. And every story that got posted after Diamond Tiara insisted that they should just write what she wanted and not care about how it made the ponies affected feel, that's all Diamond Tiara's fault to be perfectly honest.

Also the stories about Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and even the Cakes were _definitely_ fake news, and it'll only get worst before it gets better I'm afraid. I'll see you all on Monday. Bye for now!


	100. Chapter 100

I'm not angry for your reviews, Roleplayer48, and I agree with you about this episode. I really didn't like writing that part of how angry every pony was about the gossip written in those articles, and I'm sorry if I came off sounding negative in my author's notes, for that was a difficult chapter for me to write. What I meant is that there was a time when I was being bullied, I would emotionally shut myself off to everyone, as a way to protect myself, and that's what Sunrise Blossom was doing with her magic shield, cutting herself off physically and emotionally from the pain.


	101. Chapter 101

Don't worry about Drew's review, online brother, he was agreeing you the whole way about this particular episode, and he is hoping that what he suggested in his review might help with the upcoming deleted scene.


	102. Chapter 102

I'm expecting quite a few reviewers to vent about what they dislike about the episode and agreeing with both you and Drew. And don't worry, the damage caused by the flooding wasn't super bad and it's just the floor that is being replaced. And I'm giving that wonderful song right back to you, online brother.

* * *

The Rain, Rain, Rain Came Down, Down, Down

[Chorus]

The rain, rain, rain

Came down, down, down

In rushing, rising riv'lets.

'Til the river crept out of its bed

And crept right into Piglet's.

Poor Piglet, he was frightened

With quite a rightful fright.

And so in desperation, a message he did write.]

Piglet: (writes the message) Help! P-p-p-Piglet! (Me!)

[Chorus]

He placed it in a bottle and it floated out of sight,

And the rain, rain, rain

Came down, down, down.

So Piglet started bailing

He was unaware, atop his chair

While bailing he was sailing.

And the rain, rain, rain

Came down, down, down

And the flood rose up, up, upper.

Pooh, too was caught and so he thought...

Pooh: (joining in with the song) I must rescue my supper.

[Chorus]

Ten honey pots he rescued

Enough to see him through.

But as he sopped up his supper

The river sopped up Pooh.

And the water twirled and tossed him

In a honey pot canoe.

The rain, rain, rain

Came down, down, down

When the rain, rain, rain

Came down, down, down

(repeat until fade)

* * *

Utah does get some wonky weather and it was more wonky then usual last month, we even had pieces of ice falling out the sky! I know what it's really call, but I choose not to say it. Anyway, next time I see you will be on Monday. Bye for now!


	103. Chapter 103

I don't think he/she will be causing any trouble in the future.


	104. Chapter 104

Like Robin Hood said, don't worry, I am enjoying what we're doing, and it was late when I updated the deleted scene with what you provided.


	105. Chapter 105

I'm glad that you understand about the upcoming delay and no worries, my two nephews are nothing like Donald Duck's nephews, and those lines from _Robin Hood_ did come to mind when Pinkie Pie prevented Applejack from touching the cake with her hoof. And when we get _The Last Roundup AU_ wrapped up, then maybe we can do an AU of this story to involve Dis- er I mean Tigger, Timon, Pumbaa, Dr. Hooves, and Derpy.


	106. Chapter 106

Hmm, that's a really good question of who could be Ratigan in all of this. Something to think about.


	107. Chapter 107

I just put some stuff for the straitjacket bit, and I hope you like it, online brother.


	108. Chapter 108

There's no need to apologize, online brother, you're just voicing your thoughts, and that's perfectly fine.


	109. Chapter 109

I read Drew's review and he was being more sarcastic then negative. So, take some deep breathes, online brother, and i will see you on Friday.


	110. Chapter 110

Yes, this is another one that I can't bypass because of Hasbro, and to be honest, the events in this storyline are going to be vital when it comes to Season 3, which I am going to be working on. I do hope you do try to read it, online brother, because Timon and Pumbaa hare going to have important roles to play, especially in the second part as this is a two-part story.


	111. Chapter 111

That's fine, and I will be working on Season 3 since I figured out why I was getting writer's block so badly. Once I get that resolved, I'll finishing working on that season and be able to move forward with the rest of the series, for I have a story arc going on that's going to hit a big point in Season 3 before the season finale.


	112. Chapter 112

I did enjoy it, online brother, and I think freeing Starlight Glimmer would be a good idea since I'm getting questions about the rock pit from the neighbors.


	113. Chapter 113

I checked for that goof in that one deleted scene for Season 2, and it looks like I already fixed it.


	114. Chapter 114

Ok, I checked again and this time I found the goof. It's fixed now and I did enjoy the resolution to the deleted scene for Season 2. See you Wednesday!


	115. Chapter 115

No hard feelings at all, and I'm just glad that you're reading the story.


	116. Chapter 116

Yes, it's slow going right now, but it'll pick up since there's a lot to cover in part one and more so in part two, so just hang in there. And just what is Dodger talking about anyway?


	117. Chapter 117

You're just voicing your opinion and there's nothing wrong about that. And if anyone tries to get on your case, I'll just remind them that you're just venting and not to take it too seriously.

Now, I shall give you your song back!

Why Should I Worry?

[Dodger]

One minute I'm in Central Park.

Then I'm down on Delancey Street.

From the Bow'ry to St Marks,

There's a syncopated beat.

I said "whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo"!

I'm streetwise.

I can improvise.

Said "whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo"!

I'm streetsmart.

I've got New York City heart.

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

I may not have a dime.

But I got street savoir faire.

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

It's just bebopulation.

And I got street savior faire

The rhythm of the city.

But once you get it down,

Then you can own this town.

You can wear the crown!

Why should I worry?

Tell me! Why should I care?

Say, I may not have a dime.

Whoa! But I got street savoir faire

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

It's just doo-wopulation.

And I got street savior faire.

[Two Female Dogs, Chorus Dogs]

Ev'rything goes.

Ev'rything fits.

[Dodger]

They love me at the Chelsea.

They adore me at the Ritz!

Why should I worry?

Why should I care?

And even when I cross that line,

I got street savoir faire!

[Dodger, Chorus Dogs]

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo (etc.)


	118. Chapter 118

I watched Oliver and Company as a kid, it was one of many Disney movies that I grew up watching, and it's been a while since I watched it, hence my confusion yesterday.


	119. Chapter 119

I can promised you that Sunrise Blossom hasn't been kidnapped in this chapter and yes, Timon and Pumbaa were out in the royal garden looking for bugs since they weren't allowed to have real ones at the you-know-what. So, no hard feelings and just keep enjoying the story.


	120. Chapter 120

If anyone asks me about if something happens to Sunrise when she is approached by "Cadance", I'll just be telling them to wait and see. Basically, I'm playing with everyone's minds for the fun of it, and I rather have a song from Oliver and Company stuck in my head then any Barney songs. (shudders at the thought)


	121. Chapter 121

If any haters pop up, I'll just tell them to back off and that you're just sharing your opinion as always. Yeah, this was a rough chapter to write and if the Hasbro lawyers weren't so mean, I would've done things differently. And where is Dodger anyways? Stealing food again?


	122. Chapter 122

Drew is actually agreeing with you, online brother, and that's all that matters.


	123. Chapter 123

Thanks for the hugs! I had a long day with work, even if it was for only three hours and fifteen minutes. It was still long and I love hugs!


	124. Chapter 124

Now I know where all my cookies went to, and that song is now in my head. I will eventually watch every episode of MLP, even the ones that aren't that fun, and now I'm giving this song back to you, online brother.

C is for cookie.

[Cookie Monster]

Now what starts with the letter C?

Cookie starts with C!

Let's think of other things that start with C!

Oh, who cares about the other things?

C is for cookie, that's good enough for me

C is for cookie, that's good enough for me

C is for cookie, that's good enough for me

Oh, cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C!

Oh!

C is for cookie, that's good enough for me

C is for cookie, that's good enough for me

C is for cookie, that's good enough for me

Oh, cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C!

Hey, you know what?

A round cookie with one bite out of it looks like a C.

A round donut with one bite out of it also looks like a C!

But it is not as good as a cookie.

Oh, and the moon sometimes looks like a C!

But you can't eat that, so...

[Cookie Monster and Chorus]

C is for cookie, that's good enough for me (Yeah!)

C is for cookie, that's good enough for me

C is for cookie, that's good enough for me

Oh, cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C! (Yeah!)

Cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C! (Oh boy!)

Cookie, cookie, cookie starts with C!


	125. Chapter 125

Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be too happy with the songs, and I did toyed with the idea of Timon and Pumbaa doing something to stop the wedding, but as always, Hasbro wouldn't let me, or let them ignore that song either. And speaking of SpongeBob…

* * *

Wormy

A friend is a friend

'Til the end of the end,

That's forever and a day.

Stay by your side,

Won't hear me say goodbye,

Come what may,

'Cause that's

What friends do.

'Cause that's

What friends do.

'Cause that's

What friends do.

'Cause that's

What friends do.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy the song. Bye for now!


	126. Chapter 126

Good luck getting those cookies back. And things will start picking up with the next chapter.


	127. Chapter 127

I haven't read Drew's review just yet, but it sounds like he was happy with the chapter, and I look forward to reading it myself.

See you on Monday! Bye for now!


	128. Chapter 128

I really did try to make the fight scene more then just a filler, but I had had a busy day with work, and so my creative juices weren't flowing very well. Anyway, I will see you Monday.


	129. Chapter 129

Dede42: (from under the dog pile of hugs) Thanks!


	130. Chapter 130

Happy Birthday for your Mom!

I'm not going to reveal too much for Season 3 as it's a surprise, and that's all I will say. I hope your mom is having a great birthday.


	131. Chapter 131

Thanks for the hug, online brother, and I will say that while Timon and Pumbaa didn't have as big as part to play like I tried to do, they do have a role to play when it comes to the Crystal Empire. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye for now!


	132. Chapter 132

(Dede42 is at her computer in the writers' studio when Timon suddenly bursts out of the floor in a fountain of dirt.) Agh! Timon, what did I tell you about digging through the floor when there's a door you can use instead?

Timon: Sorry, but your prologue was boring.

Dede42: (sighs) I get that, but it's just to give everyone an idea of what happen to the Crystal Empire leading up to its' disappearance, and prologues don't always have to be filled with excitement all the time.

Timon: Ok, I guess you're right. I'll go fix the floor. Sorry about the hole.

Dede42: You're forgiven and the wood and nails are in the closest. And when you're done, you can have some cookies…providing that Cookie Monster hasn't eaten them all again.

Timon: Yay!


	133. Chapter 133

Sorry if I sounded offish last night, but it was getting late, and I did have work this morning.

Yeah, I didn't say that the new movie was the remake of _The Lion King_ , because I wasn't sure of how you would react. And I did enjoy the part of Derpy flying the TARDIS and freaking Dr. Hooves out. I will see you on Monday!


	134. Chapter 134

We're still best friends and I did try to come up with a catchy way of doing that one song from the episode, but I just couldn't think of anything. I have watched Brain Hull on YouTube and I love how he can do so many different voices when singing a song.

Darn that your vacation has been moved to September and it was neat how our vacations lined up last year. My vacation will go from Saturday to Monday, and I will post a chapter on that Monday when I get back sometime in the afternoon or a bit later, Mountain Standard Time here in Utah. I know that will probably be a long wait, but trust me, while I'm on my vacation, I will be working on Season 3 of MLP: Friendship is Magic since a different environment tends to help my imagination juices run better.

Yeah, I'm rambling, but I'm really excited for my vacation since I really need it due to the stress of working two jobs. Who knows, I might even finish off Season 3 and get a jump start on the first Equestira Girls while I'm at it. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow.


	135. Chapter 135

If you don't want to read the Equstira Girls stories when they get posted, that's absolutely fine, and as tempting as it to take our cartoon friends with me, I don't think they'll all fit in the hotel room, and this vacation is to help me destress from work and recharge my batteries.

Pinkie Pie: (pops up) Humans run on batteries?

Dede42: It's a figure of speech, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Oh. Bye! (disappears from view)

Dede42: (chuckles and shakes her head) I knew that Pinkie would show up the second I said that. Yeah, so I'm having me time with this vacation, and if you do get bored, online brother, and come up with any deleted scenes ideas, I will post them since they're always fun.


	136. Chapter 136

Yeah, Hasbro is making me behave, and I put that line in about Discord since Timon, Pumbaa, and Sunrise can't admit that Discord isn't evil and is currently living in the jungle near the Pride Lands.

I will see you again on Friday, and if it takes a bit longer for me to update, don't worry, it will come. ;)


	137. Chapter 137

Thanks for pointing out that goof, Sunny Bunny and I just fixed it.


	138. Chapter 138

Dede42: (pokes her head out from under the dog-pile of hugging cartoon characters) Thanks for the hug! Yeah, my vacation last year was actually that short, too. Yeah, what I wrote in this chapter, I decided that when you and I have a chance, online brother, we can do a deleted scene involving Pinkie Pie, Timon, and Pumbaa sneaking around the Crystal Empire in super spy mode. Actually it can be an extended version of what I wrote.

Pinkie Pie: That'd be SO cool!

Timon: Absolutely!

Pumbaa: Yeah.


	139. Chapter 139

You're not disturbing anything, and there's no rush.


	140. Chapter 140

No offense taken, and I would've skip the song, but you know Hasbro.

My nephews had fun at the magic festival, and they enjoyed their time with me, too.


	141. Chapter 141

I think the reason why Equestria isn't like most cartoon lands is because of all the magic that tends to tempt the bad guys to come there.


	142. Chapter 142

I'm not stressing out either about the potential deleted scenes either. If I come up with something, I will let you know, online brother, and who knows, an idea might come to me in a dream. That has happen before, and it could very well happen again.


	143. Chapter 143

I've been trying to come up with deleted scenes ideas, too. Still nothing, not even in my dreams and- Oof!

Tigger: (sits on top of Dede42) Hiya there!

Dede42: Hi - Tigger. (glances at the camera) Looks like I'm going to stuck on the floor for a while.

Tigger: Yup!


	144. Chapter 144

I've got an idea. Once we're done with _The Last Roundup AU_ , we'll do the AU for the Mystery Express, and after, an AU version of the season 2 finale. How does that sound, BOBBFF?


	145. Chapter 145

Thanks for the offer and I am feeling better. I think I got really congested yesterday was because I spent quite a bit of time outside with my nephews during those two days I was babysitting them, along with there being another fire in the mountains not far from the city I live in. Of course while I was looking after my nephews, I got to meet their new pet guinean pig, whose name is Rolo.

He is SO cute and fully! I actually got to hold him and pet him.


	146. Chapter 146

Yeah, I was going to write that deleted scene about picking up Discord, but I was super tired from work yesterday, and my imagination juices are a bit low today. So, you can do it, BOBBFF.


	147. Chapter 147

Hugs and cookies for everyone!

Don't worry, online brother, we can work on the other AUs first, and if anyone complains, you and I can just ignore them.


	148. Chapter 148

Sorry about the toilet humor, my mind ran away with the plot line again. Someday I will see every episode of the show, but that might be a while.


	149. Chapter 149

Don't be disappointed in yourself, online brother, it's just happens from time to time, and I'm glad that we got that chapter wrapped up.


	150. Chapter 150

No stressing out allow, BOBBFF.

Yes, I was a bit late on my update, and that's because I had to take my sister, Panda94, to her doctor's appointment. Just a routine checkup, and no Shadow Star didn't hire King Sombra.

She had wanted him as an ally, but with him vaporized that wasn't possible, and the whole business with Shadow Star is going to come to an end this season. Right now, I'm going to have lunch, and I will see you on Wednesday. Bye for now!


	151. Chapter 151

You're absolutely fine with your opinions, online brother, and now…a song!

* * *

A Hummy Sort of Day

It really is a, hummy sort of day,

The song inside me won't seem to go away

He really is a, a hummy sort of day.

All my singing will be of good times

And happy days to come

of butterflies and Daffodils,

And laughing with the chum

It really is a, a hummy sort of day,

Whether the skyline comes in blue or grey

He really is a, a hummy sort of day.

Hey there Christopher Robin,

Tell me what your'e knowing,

Im in the mood for journeying,

To anywhere you're going now.

It really is a, a hummy sort of day,

Whether the skyline comes in blue or grey

He really is a, a hummy sort of day.

So let's take ourselves outside

and give this song a ride

And take this day,

For all this day can be…

It is a, a finger snapping,

I betcha something good will happen,

But, nothing short of, a hummy sort of day,

It really is a hummy sort of,

It really is a hummy sort of day,

Whether the skyline comes in blue or grey

He really is a, a hummy sort of day. **  
**


	152. Chapter 152

I chose that song by random and I didn't know which Pooh adventure it was from since there's so many of them out there.

Thanks for the song, and now I give it back to you!

* * *

Adventure Is A Wonderful Thing

Owl (spoken): Oh, ho, how I envy you. Not everyone has the chance to face the unspeakable terrors of the Great Unknown.

[Owl]

Today's the day.

In only a matter of moments,

You'll all be on your way.

What lurks around the corner,

Not a soul can say.

But I can guess,

More or less.

Hidden dangers,

Great duress,

Ah, the moments of glory is close at hand.

Hoo, wee!

It's gonna be grand!

Adventure is a wonderful thing.

Pack only the essentials,

I'll tell you what to bring;

Your strength,

Your nerve,

Your hearts,

Your wits,

And for Skullosaurus Attacks,

First Aid Kits.

Adventure is a hoot and a half,

You'll face unearthly dangers,

And look at them and laugh.

The claws,

The teeth,

The chase,

The thrill,

You'll never want to come home,

Maybe you never will.

That's the beauty of adventure,

It's strictly sink or float.

It runs you 'til you're ragged,

Then it grabs you by the throat.

You struggle to survive it,

Though the chances are remote,

Hoo, hoo, lucky you,

Wish I was coming too,

Adventure is a wonderful thing.

Owl (spoken): I almost forgot the very best part: you not only get to save your friend from the most dangerous place namely "Skull", but from the most dangerous part of the most dangerous place, the Eye of the Skull Itself!

Pooh: Oh, bother...

[Owl]

And you,

General Pooh,

Off you go,

Marching high and low.

Your friend,

Waits at the end,

Right here.

Take a look. The map is perfectly clear.

With your excellent sense of direction,

You've nothing to fear.

Through the quicksand,

Of the chasms,

Tempting fate,

And fighting spasms,

Dodging avalanching boulders,

Remember, Christopher Robin's fate -

Rests completely on your shoulders, Pooh...

Pooh (spoken): Excuse me, Owl?

[Owl]

It's up to you!

That's the beauty of adventure,

The trembling and the dread,

I can't think of another thing

I'd rather do instead.

Pooh (spoken): Perhaps you could join us?

Owl (spoken): No, no, you go ahead.

[Owl]

Hoo, hoo, lucky you,

Tally ho, and toodle-ooh,

Ready now, noble chin,

Chest out, tummy in,

Make a fracas, have a fling,

Drop a postcard, give a ring,

Get the lead out, time to swing,

Whoop dee doo, and badda bing

Adventure is a wonderful thing!

Owl (spoken): I salute you, and those of you doomed to never return, I salute you twice!


	153. Chapter 153

I'm not actually familiar with that, and as for the eventual Pinkie clones, I don't hate them, but they do end up causing some trouble and damage to Ponyville that will take a while to fix, and I don't think Twilight killed the clones, she just used her magic to restore them to the mirror pond where they belonged.

Still, I like the song and now I give it back to you!

* * *

I've Found A Brand New Best Friend and It's Me

Doofenshmirtz-2: Do I know you?

Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, I'm you from another dimension.

Doofenshmirtz-2: Well, that would explain the handsomeness.

Doofenshmirtz: Right back at you, big guy.

Doofenshmirtz-2: Does that mean you and I are exactly alike?

Doofenshmirtz: I suppose so.

[Doofenshmirtz-2]

Do you want some rice pudding?

[Doofenshmirtz] No, that's gross!

[Doofenshmirtz-2]

It was a test! Almond brittle?

[Doofenshmirtz]

Ooh, I love it the most!

[Doofenshmirtz-2]

Me too!

[Doofenshmirtz]

Do you collect coins?

[Doofenshmirtz-2]

Yeah, just in case

Vending machines become the

[Both]

Dominant race

I've been alone all these years

With my irrational fears

Doofenshmirtz: But not the vending machine thing. That's gonna happen.

[Doofenshmirtz-2]

But now before me I see

[Both]

Someone with whom I agree

I've found a brand new best friend and it's me (2x)

[Doofenshmirtz-2]

Hmm, I thought I'd be taller.

[Doofenshmirtz]

I've been told I slouch.

I thought I'd have both my eyes, y'know...

[Doofenshmirtz-2]

It's in this pouch.

Doofenshmirtz: Ouch! (Music comes to a complete stop) You know, I can't help but notice that your scar goes over your eyepatch.

Doofenshmirtz-2: Yeah?

Doofenshmirtz: (pause) ...Nothing...

(The music comes back on)

[Doofenshmirtz]

Do Lamas weird you out?

[Doofenshmirtz-2]

Yeah, are they camels or sheep?

[Doofenshmirtz]

No, no, I meant Lorenzo.

[Doofenshmirtz-2]

Oh, that's right.

[Both]

He played Meap!

Now I know all about you,

And you know all about me!

[Doofenshmirtz]

Ooh-wee-ooh!

[Both]

And now before me I see,

Someone with whom I agree.

I've found a brand new best friend and it's me (2x)

Now that I've found you,

Or we can be a duo.

[Doofenshmirtz]

That's right.

[Both]

Twice the evil!

Double Doofenshmirtz!

[Doofenshmirtz]

Coming at you Fridays!

Doofenshmirtz-2: What- What's that, are we doing a TV show together?

Doofenshmirtz: Oh no. It just sort of sounded like it. Well, I mean, we could. We should!

Doofenshmirtz-2: Hmm, maybe we're not so much alike.

Doofenshmirtz: That can be your catchphrase! You're the grumpy one. Eeh?

* * *

And as for my nephew, it just feels like he's grown a lot since he was a baby and laughing when I played peek-a-boo with him.


	154. Chapter 154

I saw Drew's review and I've contacted him, so hopefully he'll tone down his reviews. Now, where are those cookies? I thought I had some. Cookie Monster!

Cookie Monster: (a half-aten cookie in his hand) Oops, gotta go!

Dede42: (sighs) Well, I'm gonna have to buy some more cookies. So, sending you hugs, online brother.


	155. Chapter 155

Those are really good questions, online brother, and I honestly don't know. Magic is strange and you never know what will happen when you use it.


	156. Chapter 156

Drew didn't mean to make you upset, online brother. Sending cookies your way!


	157. Chapter 157

Eat some more cookies, online brother, and here's a song to cheer you up!

* * *

That's All I Need

"Scurry, Sniff, Flinch

"Scurry, Sniff, Flinch

"I like the sound of that

"Scurry, Sniff, Flinch

"Scurry, Sniff, Flinch

"Scurry, Sniff, Flinch

"Scurry, Sniff, Flinch

"There's more to life than panic

"And bein' some other guy's snack (Ugh!)

"I may be delicious, organic

"But this little entree's fightin' back

"I'm gonna put digging tunnels behind me

"And live at a new attitude

"I'm gonna reach for the stars to remind me

"That meerkats are not merely food.

"For once, I'll be

"Lookin' out for me

"Yeah."

"I'll tell you want I want

"This cat is moving on

"He's a bon vivan

"Who's missin' out on bon

"I'd be a bigger cheese

"Far from the desert scene

"A little cooling breeze

"A little patch of green.

"And I'll be snoozing in my hammock

"By a rippling stream

"Many miles from any tunnel

"And the digging team

"Looking out for number one will be my only creed

"That's all I need

"That's all I need.

"I've always been good a running away

"Well, now I'm gonna run to show

"I've always been seen as the ultimate prey

"But now my status ain't so quo

"A dream sublime

"It's hyena ti…!"

* * *

I do hope this cheers you up and if Spitfire keeps getting on your case, you can have Discord teach that pegasus a lesson.


	158. Chapter 158

I haven't read Drew's review, but if you want me to remove those reviews you posted, then I will do that for you, online brother.


	159. Chapter 159

Happy Birthday! I hope you have a great birthday and don't worry about those reviews you originally posted that got Drew disappointed, I talked with him, and I deleted those reviews like you requested. And once again, Happy Birthday!


	160. Chapter 160

Oops! I'll be sure to put it with the revised deleted scenes.


	161. Chapter 161

Actually, I said that the storyline involving Shadow Star will be resolved during the third season.


	162. Chapter 162

It could very well be. Of course in my own experience when it comes to bullies, a lot of the time they only bully others in order to keep themselves from being targeted themselves.


	163. Chapter 163

There was a few times when I had been in Babs' situation, but most of the time I was the target, especially from second grade up to my freshman year of high school. To be honest, my bully problems didn't really disappear until my sophomore year of high school when I stopped reacting and the bullies finally backed off.


	164. Chapter 164

That sounds great and I'm glad I cut that song out, too. I hope you have a fun vacation with your family. Hugs!


	165. Chapter 165

Nothing to be sorry about. Have a fun weekend! Hugs once again, and also cookies!


	166. Chapter 166

I did miss you, online brother, and I hope you had a fun vacation!

So you know, I was at Salt Lake FanX earlier with my sister, and this is the first time I've been online today. I will also be going to Salt Lake FanX tomorrow, and don't be alarmed if I don't respond to your reviews. I will get to them either when I get back from having fun with my sister or on Sunday. Have a fun weekend!


	167. Chapter 167

Thanks, online brother, we've been having fun and I couldn't resist putting in that foreshadowing for the next episode.


	168. Chapter 168

I know that Trixie isn't really going over to the dark side, but I just could resist saying it for the fun of it.


	169. Chapter 169

I haven't seen any reviews from Drew since yesterday, so I don't know what he reviewed, online brother.


	170. Chapter 170

I haven't watched the cartoons you've suggested just yet, and now I got the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song running through my head.


	171. Chapter 171

That happens to me all the time, and I enjoy it when it does happen.


	172. Chapter 172

When I post the final chapter on Friday, it'll have an explanation of why Trixie has been acting the way she has been ever since we first met her during first season, and when I eventually get to Season 6, I plan on making some changes to that particular storyline. And now I got music from _The Sword in the Stone_ playing in my head.


	173. Chapter 173

I figured that you would like what I did for Trixie, and as for Shadow Star, her part in the overall story arch will eventually come to an end. She is wanting revenge, but she has a deeper plan that she's trying to set in motion, too.


	174. Chapter 174

I don't think Rainbow Dash intentionally intended to give Scootaloo nightmares with the stories she tells around the campfire, and some kids, or ponies in this case, tend to get more scared then others when they hear scary stories or see a spooky movie.


	175. Chapter 175

I grew up watching Scooby-doo and many of the Scooby-doo movies, and I've never found any of them overly scary. You see I find them spooky fun instead of scary scary, that's how I define what I like and what I don't like when it comes to spooky stuff, and why I avoid horror movies at all cost.


	176. Chapter 176

I now have the Scooby-doo theme song in my head, what fun!

As for the snoring, I don't think Scootaloo is aware that she is prone to snoring, and I think the same goes for Rainbow Dash. Not everyone or every pony knows that they snore, even when they're told that they snore when they're asleep.

* * *

Scooby-doo Theme Song!

Scooby Dooby Doo, Where are you

We've got some work to do now

Scooby Dooby Doo, Where are you

We need some help from you now

Come on, Scooby Doo, I see you

pretending you've got a sliver

But you're not fooling me, 'cause I can see

the way you shake and silver

You know we've got a mystery to solve so Scooby Doo

be ready for your act

Don't hold back!

And Scooby Doo if you come through you're gonna have

yourself a

Scooby Snack!

That's a fact!

Scooby Dooby Doo, here are you

You're ready and you're willing

If we can count on you Scooby Doo

I know we'll catch that villain!


	177. Chapter 177

I'm leaving a note for Sweetie Belle and SpongeBob as I'm heading out for work, and I'll have to help with the sing-off later.


	178. Chapter 178

No need to apologize, it was an honest mistake that anyone could make, and I will see you all on Monday since I need to get back to work.


	179. Chapter 179

Those are really (sneezes) good questions, and (sneezes) I think Rainbow Dash only got upset because she was scared of how close Scootaloo came to dying. Sometimes people and (sneezes) ponies will shout when they had just endured something scary and saved the life of some one, or pony, that they care about. It doesn't always mean that they're (sneezes) angry, but that they were really scared.


	180. Chapter 180

No offense taken, online brother. In the pre-series story that I posted when I started doing the MLP fanfics, I mentioned that Shadow Star had a sister who had originally owned the Apothecary before she died, and it was around that time that Shadow Star took ownership. No pony knows about Sliver Star's existence, and the whole business with Shadow Star is going to be wrapped during Season 3.


	181. Chapter 181

(Sneezes) Good thing I remembered to use special locks on the house and the writers' studio that can't be unlocked with magic before leaving earlier. I would hate to think of what Lyra would come up with as soup, and what kind of mess she would make in the kitchen.


	182. Chapter 182

It is hard for me to choose between all of the Timon and Pumbaa episodes. Of course I love the one when they rescue that snail from a certain French chef. I figured you would post a review at some point today, so I wasn't worried.


	183. Chapter 183

Um, Shadow Star is the one who has been lying low, not Celestia. But that's a normal mistake to make, online brother, and I was actually thinking of Disney's Robin Hood when I wrote the scene involving Mayor Mare going dark side because of that darn wish.


	184. Chapter 184

You didn't offend me, online brother, and Trixie is on her way with a bag full of cookies.


	185. Chapter 185

No problem, and now I'm off to get ready to go to a corn maze with one of my sisters and buy pumpkins for Halloween!


	186. Chapter 186

Yeah, I have a feeling you're going to be getting ideas for the deleted scenes for Season 3, and I rather have the coconut song over that small world song. The world song isn't one of my favorites since I used to have a alarm clock that would play that tune every morning and I couldn't change it, not for a lack of trying. *Shudders at the memory*


	187. Chapter 187

Not to worry, online brother, and I made that change to that particular chapter. Now I shall give this fun song back to you!

We're Not So Bad (A Spoof On I've Got A Dream From Disney's Tangled) By Brian Hull (with Prince John modified into the song replacing Scar's verse by RolePlayer48)

[Captain Hook]

Long ago, when I was young,

I met a boy named Pan,

Along with his entire Lost Boy clan.

And my hand from me they took,

Which is why I have this hook,

And that is why I vowed everlasting vengeance.

Don't you see, it isn't me, it's THEIR fault!

They drove me to this point, it's plain to see.

So if you think that I'm evil

Look at them, whose crimes are medieval!

Like everybody else, I'm not so bad.

[Other Disney Villains]

He's not so bad! He's not so bad!

[Captain Hook]

So now, you see exactly why I'm mad.

Now I'm a crocodile's meal

Cause of those boys who like to steal!

Like everybody else, I'm not so bad.

[Prince John]

When Richard and I were young,

Mother told him he'd be King,

Which you can guess lent me quite a sting.

Despite her lack of concern,

I'll show her that I can learn

To be the greatest ruler in all of Nottingham.

She always put her faith in Richard,

While I was left alone out in the dark.

Perhaps if she had not ignored me,

There would be less casualties.

Like everybody else, I'm not so bad.

[Evil Queen]

I just want to live my dream as a model.

[Lady Tremaine]

I just want what's best for my two daughters.

[Jafar]

I was tired of being Sultan's plotter.

[Shere Khan]

And that fire made me sour.

[Kaa]

I want food.

[Queen Of Hearts]

I'M JUST LOUD!

[Captain Hook]

And Chernabog just likes Moussorgsky's symphonies.

[Ursula]

Ursula: I once worked with King Triton,

Having served in the palace,

When I was both loved and respected.

Then I learned a spell or two,

And their fear for me grew,

Till they banished me and left me quite rejected.

[Maleficent]

I'm not so bad.

[Other Disney Villains]

She's not so bad.

[Maleficent]

I'm not so bad.

[Other Disney Villains]

She's not so bad.

[Maleficent]

Just being left out of events just makes me mad.

Because I was not invited,

My hate for you has now ignited!

Like all you lovely folks, I'm not so bad.

[Captain Hook]

Call us evil.

[Gaston]

Brutes!

[Scar]

A scoundrel.

[Queen Of Hearts]

OR JUST EVEN LOUD AND SHRILL!

[Captain Hook]

'Cause way down deep inside, we're not so bad.

[Other Disney Villains]

Yes way down, deep inside, we're not so bad!

Cruella de Vill: KILL THE PUPPIES! (Long silence) What?


	188. Chapter 188

Thanks for that great review, online brother, and I needed it since I had to go to the ER with my sister, Panda94, because she got some food stuck in her throat. She's doing fine now, and I am looking forward to my birthday tomorrow.


	189. Chapter 189

It's interesting of how many similarities can found in one show that has been seen in other shows. I think they're called easter eggs to entertain the fans, especially the fans of Disney shows/movies, and other fun kid-related shows/movies.


	190. Chapter 190

I don't know if Lightning Dust was really trying to kill any pony off, I think she was so used to doing extreme things to prove herself, that she didn't realize that it was hurting others.


	191. Chapter 191

I haven't any ideas, either. Oh well, one of us will figure out a good ending eventually. No rush.


	192. Chapter 192

Yeah, we can address the whole Lightning Dust business in a deleted scene for Season 3 when the time comes, and hopefully Kaa can reform her.

Kaa: I shall do my best!

Dede42: Thanks and Happy Early Halloween!


	193. Chapter 193

Happy Halloween back to you, online brother! And give your sister a big birthday hug from me!


	194. Chapter 194

Oops! Thanks for catching that, online brother, and I just fixed the problem.

Not entirely sure how I did that, but I'm glad you pointed it out.


	195. Chapter 195

Once again, thanks for pointing that out, online brother, and I will see you tomorrow.


	196. Chapter 196

I think by this point the barn has been destroyed two times: Once by the para-sprites and then by the Pinkie Storm of Pinkie Pie clones.


	197. Chapter 197

I'm sending the CMCs back your way since Babs isn't here, and I haven't see her in a while. I do know, however, that she's busy at school and helping her classmates work on getting their cutie marks.


	198. Chapter 198

You didn't do anything wrong, online brother, I just have a lot on my mind right now with figuring out a birthday present for one of my nephews, and mentally preparing myself for the holidays since that means it'll start getting busier at the movie theater with so many big movies coming out both this month and next month.


	199. Chapter 199

I bet if Applejack had though about, she probably would've come up with a wacky song like that one, and she probably would've had Pinkie Pie help her write the lyrics.


	200. Chapter 200

When I listen to the song, I hear "Raise this Barn" and not the other word, but then again, I do watch the episodes with close captioning, or subtitles if they're available, so I see the correct words each time.

And speaking of Tigger…

Wonderful Things About Tiggers

The wonderful thing about tiggers

Is tiggers are wonderful things!

Their tops are made out of rubber

Their bottoms are made out of springs!

They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy

Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!

But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is

I'm the only one

Tiggers are cuddly fellas

Tiggers are awfully sweet

Everyone el-us is jealous

That's why I repeat… and repeat

The wonderful thing about tiggers

Is tiggers are marvelous claps!

They're loaded with vim and vigor

They love to leap in your laps!

They're jumpy, bumpy, dumpy, thumpy

Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!

But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is

I'm the only one

I-I-I'm the only… oof!

Ouch!

* * *

Wow, this is number 200! Yippee!


	201. Chapter 201

Have fun with TImon and Pumbaa, AJ!

I think Applejack probably took a relaxing bath after writing the letter to Princess Celestia about what she learned durning the reunion. ;)


	202. Chapter 202

Not to fret, online brother, I figured that you probably wouldn't be too interested in this particular story, and I'm not taking any offense whatsoever either. Bye for now!


	203. Chapter 203

It wasn't a bad time, online brother, I just have a lot going on with work and the holidays is all. Hugs all around!


	204. Chapter 204

Spike kinda messed up the sink in Rarity's kitchen, hence the need for a plumber, and I haven't really played that many video games growing up, but I like how you immediately thought about one of your favorite game, online brother.


	205. Chapter 205

I have a lot of songs that I like, so it's hard to narrow it down to just one song in particular as I've grown up listening to all kinds of music. Heh, if I did just choose one it would be - um, you know, I'm not entirely sure to be honest.

Oh well, the fact is I love all kinds of music, especially Disney music and we can leave it at that for now.


	206. Chapter 206

Applejack is currently hiding from Spike and is trying to come up with stuff for him to do that won't end in disaster, and she did hint that one of her favorite songs comes from Bear in the Big Blue House when they decide to Clean up the House.


	207. Chapter 207

Once again, online brother, this isn't because of anything that you did or say. If you want to send deleted scenes my way, I will use them.

So no worrying, just be happy and enjoy your weekend.


	208. Chapter 208

LOL, I was inspired by our deleted scenes collection, online brother, and there's more of where this came from.


	209. Chapter 209

Not angry at all, and I guess Dr. Hooves and Derpy don't know about Discord being reformed since I wrote this before you and I did the AU versions of certain stories from Season 3. So, my bad.

And if Spitfire keeps bugging you about last year, then I suggest that you have Kaa reform him with some hypnosis.


	210. Chapter 210

I just added another note to the chapter saying that Dr. Hooves and Derpy are pretending to be upset about Discord, and I hope Spitfire has fun with Kaa.


	211. Chapter 211

Sorry for not getting back to you sooner, I was at work late last night at the movie theater, and thanks for the prologue intro for the eventual Season 3 deleted scenes.

Remember, I did add another note to the first chapter about how Dr. Hooves and Derpy are also pretending to be afraid about Discord, and things are going to be different in the next chapter as I did have to keep some of the Hasbro stuff to keep their lawyers off my back.


	212. Chapter 212

Big hugs back! And you know, I think I'll go back and do a quick rewrite of what Discord says after getting free of the stone.

Yeah, I did remove those bits from the deleted scene, even though they were more positive, but I was doing it to protect us both from those who would take it the wrong way.

And don't worry about the deleted scene, it's doing great so far, and I think Sunrise has the right idea of turning one of your favorite Christmas movies into a comedy like we did with Robin Hood.

Merry Christmas Eve Eve!


	213. Chapter 213

I'm looking forward to what you come up next, online brother! Cookies and hot chocolate for everyone!


	214. Chapter 214

Oh, Oh Oh, to you as well, online brother! Happy early New Year!


	215. Chapter 215

Ok, so it's not as much as a change as I promised, but things will improve as I am flying under the radar to keep Hasbro happy.


	216. Chapter 216

Thank you for realizing that Drew was just sharing his opinion.

Now I want you, online brother, to go watch some fun stuff, eat cookies, drink hot chocolate, and have Discord and Trixie perform some fun tricks for you, ok?


	217. Chapter 217

I told you that I wasn't upset, you silly goose. Go pull a prank on Timon.


	218. Chapter 218

I'm with Sunrise Blossom, who is currently outside with George and giving train rides to the kids in the neighborhood, and I don't think there's anything to the rumors about World War III breaking out.

I also made that change to the chapter and it's great!


	219. Chapter 219

Hey, online brother, yeah Thomas and a few other engines are still giving the kids in the neighborhood rides, and Pinkie Pie and I will be trying to come up with some deleted scenes ideas involving her, Timon, and Pumbaa being spies while in the Crystal Empire.

Anyway, relax and have cookies and hot chocolate while watching some of Timon and Pumbaa's antics.


	220. Chapter 220

I understand where you're coming from, online brother, and while this hasn't been like I promised, I can assure you that Discord is going to reveal that he's reform in the next chapter as this story isn't over just yet.

Now, prepare for a flood of cookies and hot chocolate!


	221. Chapter 221

I've made the changes, online brother, and I'm giving the song back to you! Along with a flood of cookies and hot chocolate!

Try Again (from 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) Sung By Will Young

There may be days when things don't go right,

And your shoes refuse to dance.

To make the winds of fortune blow right,

You might need a second chance.

So if you get one try, and that don't fly,

Stop, and count to ten.

And if at first you don't succeed, try again.

(Try, try again, try, try again)

Beginners luck is over rated.

Once you blink, it's come and gone.

The only way to cultivate it,

Is to keep on keeping on.

So before you brag, it's in the bag.

Double check and then.

If at first you don't succeed, yeah, try again.

(Try, try again) Yes, my friend (try, try, try again)

Booloo Boolooooohooo (Inaudible background vocals)

Booloo Boolooooohooo (Don't you ever stop, no!)

Booloo Booloooooyohooo (Zizazab, Adam, yeah!)

Hooooo hooooo hoooo...

(Instrumental)

So if you try that climb one more time,

You might hit the top!

Now if you find your bat at zero,

And the legends you are not,

You can still wind up a hero,

If you give it one more shot.

If you don't give in you're gonna to win.

The only question's "when"?

So, if at first you don't succeed, try again!

(Try, try, try again)

Try again, yeah! (try, try, try again)

Try, Try again (try, try, try again)

(Try, try again)

Again and again and again, yeah! (try, try, try again)

Again and again and again, yeah!

Try again, yeah!


	222. Chapter 222

I'm glad that you approved, online brother, and I will see you later.


	223. Chapter 223

Oops! Thanks for catching that, online brother, I got it taken care of.


	224. Chapter 224

Everything is fine and dandy, online brother, and I like how I ended the story, too.


	225. Chapter 225

I really did enjoy how the deleted scene ended, online brother, and I do hope that you'll try to read _The Missing Star_ the whole way through and I understand if you choose not to. Yeah, I'm hoping my sister will give herself time to fully recover, and I even sent her a funny get-well e-card that should help cheer her up.


	226. Chapter 226

Hugs for days!


	227. Chapter 227

Oops! I took care of it, and thanks for pointing that goof out. Hugs for days!


	228. Chapter 228

LOL! Now I got the coconut song in my head!


	229. Chapter 229

I'll let Judy know the next time I see her, online brother.

Have a fun weekend!


	230. Chapter 230

I really enjoy doing the various deleted scenes, online brother, and I'm sending some post Valentine's Day treats your way!


	231. Chapter 231

LOL! Yeah, this was going to happen at some point.

Good luck calming Pumbaa down and I'm sending some chocolate-covered bugs that should help.


	232. Chapter 232

Oops! I forgot that and good luck with Pumbaa! *runs off to fix her mistake.*


	233. Chapter 233

Oops! Ok, I got everything fixed and thanks for pointing that out, online brother.

Sending cookies, cupcakes, and hot chocolate your way to cheer you right up!


	234. Chapter 234

No hard feelings, online brother, and I figured that you must've been busy or something yesterday.

I hope you get better soon, and here are hugs and soup to help you get well.


	235. Chapter 235

I got a better idea of how to end the final battle in The Missing Star, online brother, and I think you're going to like it.


	236. Chapter 236

I actually am struggling with the Just for Sidekicks episode.

I'm working on rewriting it to have less Spike, but I'm not entirely sure how.

Yeah, I know that you would rather not have the whole prophecy business and the whole Alicorn business either, online brother, but I'm not going to have a certain sad song in the finale when I get to it.


	237. Chapter 237

Don't worry about rewriting the Season 3 deleted scenes, for they can stay as they are, and go for doing that movie rewrite suggested by Nick.

I hadn't realized that the HD videos had been removed, which is a bummer, and I think they got removed because of changes that YouTube has had to make due to certain guidelines.


	238. Chapter 238

Oops! Thanks for pointing that out, and I made the correction.


	239. Chapter 239

Hey, online brother, here's a suggestion from CalvinFuji. Let me know what you think of it.

* * *

During the scene Timon and Pumbaa first meet and do the simultaneous scream, Simba and his family arrive and are amused to see how that's the first thing they do when they meet.

Simba and Nala are quite intrigued Timon and Pumbaa were the ones who made the animals of the Pride Lands bow down to a newborn Simba and then caused the pyramid at the climax of "I Just Can't Wait to Be King." They are also surprised that the duo were in the Elephant Graveyard and the Gorge.

Unlike the original scene, the scene starts off after Nala exclaims that Simba has gone back to the Pride Lands, followed by Timon asking "where's the monkey?" instead of "who's the monkey?" It leads to Nala explaining in full detail what Scar had done while Timon and Pumbaa are stuck in their respective thoughts about the situation. When she sees they haven't got a clue and after she frustratedly says Simba needs them, she stays to witness Timon's selfishness and calls him out on it. Nala later comforts Pumbaa when it became clear Timon wasn't going to come.

Turns out the cobra that kidnapped the meerkat princess was in allegiance with Scar and was ordered by him to start an anarchy to the meerkat society so the hyenas could devour them.


	240. Chapter 240

I just messaged CalvinFuji to let him know of what you think and here's more suggestions from him. Let me know what you think of it.

* * *

Besides Ma Berkowitz, Timon's father Pa Berkowitz also appears. Here, he is much more understanding of his son's dilemma, having been in his paws once before. He even uses a megaphone-like tool to remind Timon not to take metaphors so seriously. Their real names are also revealed to be Margaret Berkowitz and Kenneth Berkowitz, respectively.

During the reveal about where Timon is from, the camera zooms out a bit too far, prompting the meerkat to shout out, "HOLD THE BUS!" stopping the camera before ordering it to rewind back to the dry desert scenery, accompanied by a rewinding sound effect.

At the end of the film, Nala is with Simba during the Digga Tunnah (reprise).

The cobra who works with Scar is named Fang due to his abnormally prominent fangs.

During the movie, Simba and Nala also provide commentary.

Halfway through the movie, Kiara and Kovu arrive to watch and are interested in seeing how Simba managed to cope with living with Timon and Pumbaa, along with Nala.

At the sing-along section of Hakuna Matata, the Royal Family join in the singing with Timon and Pumbaa alongside Rafiki and Zazu. There's even a bit of footage of them dancing on the log post-movie.

During the credits, the characters appear dancing next to their voices while Digga Tunnah (dance) plays in the background.

When Pumbaa pauses the scene where he and Timon are falling off the waterfall, the rest of the characters watching the movie begin to conversing about what they think about it so far while Timon picks his ear of earwax. When Pumbaa comes back with snacks, Timon uses his "clean" hand to pick out some grub-in-a-box before pressing play on the movie.

After Uncle Max shouts out, "HE'S WEARING A DRESS!" it cuts to Timon and Pumbaa charging into the fighting mass of hyenas and lionesses, with each of the lionesses surprised to see the two helping them fight their enemies.

Rafiki converses with Timon about the real meaning of Hakuna Matata instead of the latter acting it out.

Nala begins to wonder how things would've turned out if she had gone along with Simba after Mufasa died. That gives Timon and Pumbaa the idea of a what-if story, which they proceed to do after the story.

When Ma and Pa Berkowitz start rewinding the movie, the Lion Guard make appearances along with Nefu and Makini. The latter two are best friends and friendly rivals to each other in this continuity.

Pausing when Timon reconciles with Pumbaa, the former admits he's lucky to have great friends like the Royal Family, Rafiki, Zazu, Pumbaa, and so on. Needless to say, that statement touches them.

When the Meerkat Chief offers to take Timon back into the colony, Timon shares everything he had learned throughout his adventure and tells his fellow meerkats his life is with his best friend Pumbaa now. The Meerkat Chief and his daughter understand and allow Timon to live his own life, but not before telling him that a) Timon has been betrothed to the princess and b) to keep on being a brave meerkat like his great grandfather Buzz.

Timon mentions the names of the many Disney characters clamoring in to see the Lion King 1 1/2. Examples are Mickey Mouse, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Genie, Terk, Dumbo, and even Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.

When Timon and Pumbaa witness the song Be Prepared, everyone comments on how catchy it is, despite the song is being sung by Scar.

LeFou, one of the audience members, is inspired to share the story of Beauty and the Beast from his POV after watching The Lion King 1 1/2.

It's explicitly stated the hyenas arrive to chase Timon and Pumbaa after Shenzi, Banzai and Ed discovered and told their clan about Scar betraying them.


	241. Chapter 241

Take all the time you need, online brother, that's what I'm doing.


	242. Chapter 242

I understand, online brother, especially with everything going on in real life these days.

I will post a PSA to let everyone know that the rewrite project is going to be put on hold, and that when you and I both feel up to it, we'll resume the project.


	243. Chapter 243

I like how the first clone is more like Pinkie then the other clones, and I'm expecting that Twilight with let the first clone remain alive since she's being so helpful.


	244. Chapter 244

I'm still alive, online brother, so take some deep breaths.

Yeah, there's a lot going on with both dealing with my writer's block and with the whole corona virus business.

My movie theater job is currently on hold, I've been recovering from a simple cold, nothing serious, and a lot of stress.

I'm looking forward to more deleted scenes, and when I am able to post again, I will.

Hang in there, online brother, these are crazy times for everyone.


	245. Chapter 245

Will do, online brother. Lots of love and be sure to prank Timon for me, ok? Wink, wink!


	246. Chapter 246

That song is stuck in my head, too! Hehe!

Yeah, if you want to add to the ending when you have a chance, go right ahead.


	247. Chapter 247

I'm doing fine, was busy with my client yesterday, and I've mostly been spending the weekend working on various projects.

Yeah, I did forget about adding to the ending for the deleted scene, and I do plan to get to it, either tomorrow or sometime this week. Hugs for days, and that song is still in my head. Hehe!


	248. Chapter 248

Sending treats for you and Starlight Glimmer, online brother.

Yeah, still got writer's block with the while MLP project, so just hang in there.


	249. Chapter 249

Hugs for days!

The lack of updates isn't going to be permeant, and I will start posting once I get around my writer's block. Once that happens, I'll be able to finish up Season 3 and go from there, but it still might be a while. I admit that I have been dealing with the stress of everything going on in the real world, and how it's been affecting me with the movie theater being closed down temporarily and other things.

However, I am spending today celebrating my sister's birthday. Yes, today is Blackbelt98's birthday!


	250. Chapter 250

I'm not fed up, online brother, and it was late when I got your review, having been partying with my sister the best that we could with everything that's been going on these days.

Hugsa and treats for days!


	251. Chapter 251

I'll come up with something, online brother, and when I do, I'll add it to the deleted scene.

Sending treats your way!


	252. Chapter 252

Happy Easter!

I did remove that disclaimer from the deleted scene, and there are times when I start focusing on past mistakes, too.

It happens to all of us from time to time.


	253. Chapter 253

I'll try to think of something, online brother, although it might have to wait until after Easter.

And you're not bothering me with your questions. In fact:

They won't believe it's true

i know exactly what to do

We're gonna sing, we're gonna laugh, we're gonna dance!

I'm going to bring us all together

For the grandest Easter ever

Though i can't believe i got another chance!

'Cause, this is how it will be done now!

I'm having fun now, I'm out of control!

I love it!

Hip-hooray, it's Easter Day!

And it's gonna be the grandest of them!

The biggest, grandest Easter of them all!


	254. Chapter 254

Sorry, I was out with my family on a long drive around Utah Lake and I was cooking dinner everyone, given that one of them had birthday yesterday.

Hugs for days!


	255. Chapter 255

Yeah, I'm trying to come up with a way to have Bon Bon save the day, too. And for some reason, the image of Twilight Sparkle transforming herself into a spider just popped into my head instead.

Hehe, I'm sure that one of us will come up with something, online brother.


	256. Chapter 256

Sorry for not responding to your last review, I had been busy with real life stuff.

I do plan on doing something with Chip an' Dale, and I do have an idea in mind. Hugs for days!


	257. Chapter 257

I'm not angry at anyone, it was late when I found the review, and that's my own fault.

Yeah, Chip and Dale are with me, working on a special project involving them, that might turn out to be more then just a one-shot.

Hugs and cookies for days!


	258. Chapter 258

There isn't any hard feelings, online brother, these days we're all under a lot of stress.

How about we both take a breather from this deleted scene and declare it done, ok?

Hugs for days!


	259. Chapter 259

I'm not entirely sure myself, online brother, and I'm choosing to see this new guest reviewer as a nice person.

Hugs and cookies for days!


	260. Chapter 260

I'm sending cookies for you and Cookie Monster to enjoy, online brother, and I'll try to think of something.


	261. Chapter 261

Yeah, it did. Must've been a hiccup in the system.


	262. Chapter 262

I am working on the Chip and Dale project, and I'm sending more cookies and hot chocolate your way, online brother.

Hugs for days!


	263. Chapter 263

I made the corrections, online brother, and happy belated deleted scenes anniversary!

Hugs and cookies for days!


	264. Chapter 264

I understand where you're coming from, online brother, and it does seem like Rainbow Dash doesn't seem to learn from her mistakes.

I say both Rainbow Dash and Applejack both get to be big sisters to Scootaloo, and I do like your theory about Scootaloo being an orphan. I haven't really seen all of MLP season 9, so I'm going to take your word for it, online brother.

Hugs for days!


	265. Chapter 265

Oops!

Sorry about that, online brother. I fixed the problem and thanks for pointing it out.


	266. Chapter 266

I'll try to come up with something, online brother, and here's a different song to enjoy instead!

Sometimes, some crimes go slippin' through the cracks

But these two gumbshoes are pickin' up the slack

Tehre's no case too big, no case too small

When you need help, just call

Ch-ch-ch-Chip 'n Dale

Rescue Rangers!

Ch-ch-ch-Chip 'n Dale

When there's danger

Oh no, it never fails

Once they're involved

Somehow whatever's wrong gets solved.

Ch-ch-ch-Chip 'n Dale

Rescue Rangers

Ch-ch-ch-Chip 'n Dale

When there's danger

Oh on, it never fails

They'll take the cues

And find the where's and whys and who's.

Ch-ch-ch-Chip 'n Dale

Rescue Rangers

When there's danger

Ch-ch-ch-Chip 'n Dale!


	267. Chapter 267

I've checked and I haven't found that particular review that you're talking about, online brother, I don't think it even get posted.


End file.
